


Solo Mía

by SylviaMaria



Category: Glee, Samcedes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Reunions, Smut, Ten Years Later, long fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaMaria/pseuds/SylviaMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida a veces te pone en lugares oscuros, lugares de los que no sabes como salir, pozos en los que tu mismo te has hundido, Evan Allen hundió a Sam Evans, ¿podrá Mercy Jones salvarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un golpe de suerte

**Author's Note:**

> Long fic escrito en Octubre de 2011. Ojalá os guste ^^ Voy a ir subiendo capítulo a capítulo.

_**Solo Mía** _

_**Capítulo 1: Un golpe de suerte** _

Hacía minutos que Sam Evans se paseaba intranquilo por la oficina de su representante. Éste había ido al baño y todavía no había vuelto. No conocía la razón por la cuál después de tantos años, él todavía permitía que lo representase. Quizás porque era él único que aguantaba su mal humor y sus desplantes o quizás porque Jason Walsh no era de los que se daban por vencido con una estrella.

Su carrera como cantante iba cayendo en picado, otro escándalo más y lo próximo que haría sería recoger basura en las calles.

Un hombre moreno de unos treinta y pico entró por la puerta, subiéndose todavía la cremallera de los pantalones. Sam rodó los ojos al verlo. ¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de educación?

—Bien, te lo voy a decir rápido y sin dolor, Sam. Evan Allen está totalmente acabado. Acéptalo, recupera tu nombre y prueba a buscar un trabajo —Jason observó su reacción—. ¿Por qué sabes hacer algo además de cantar, no?

_Claro._

Pensó Sam.

_Por ejemplo, recoger basura._

—Vamos, Jason. No me jodas. Siempre se te ha ocurrido algo, piensa.

—¡Hey! Yo ya te di ideas, pero no me has hecho caso.

—¡Tus ideas eran hacer una peli porno! ¡Soy cantante! ¿No sé si te acuerdas de eso?

—¡Oh! Vamos, todos lo han hecho alguna vez. Y te habrían pagado bien, ¿Cuánto era, medio millón?

—Doscientos mil dólares.

—Yo les decía que sí en el momento —le aseguró Jason.

—Ya seguro... pero yo no soy igual que tú.

—Eso es cierto —Jason trató de convencerle—. Sam, esa peli hubiera sido la hostia, ¿sabes los beneficios que daría? ¡El triple de fama que la que tienes ahora! Las mujeres la verían a todas horas y probablemente hubiesen tenido que ponerle escolta a la actriz para no morir asesinada.

Sam francamente lo dudaba.

—¿Y una serie? Haces un capítulo o dos como hizo Britney Spears para levantar su fama. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ni de coña, me conozco y sé que me encariñaría con mi personaje. Además, soy cantante, Jason. Can-tan-te.

—Entonces... no sé me ocurre nada más que...

—¿Que qué? —Le preguntó Sam, temiendo algo peor que la peli porno.

—A no ser que vuelvas a llamar la atención por algo mejor que peleas y escándalos...

—¿Qué propones? —Se interesó Sam.

—Un dueto.

—¿Un dueto? ¿Con quién?

—Con alguien nuevo, alguien que esté empezando a sonar. Un tema del momento —Jason se calló durante unos segundos—. Y creo tener a la persona adecuada.

—¿Quién?

—Mercy Jones está grabando un álbum. Una llamada y podrás conseguir que tu voz aparezca en él. ¿Qué me dices?

_¿Mercy Jones? No, no... Dime que no es la misma, Dios, por favor._

—No... no la conozco. ¿Cómo es? ¿Canta bien?

—Tengo aquí un vídeo suyo, mira —dijo buscando en su portátil.

Sam se quedó pálido viendo cómo cantaba la chica. Era ella, su Mercy. Después de tantos años, Dios había vuelto a unir sus caminos.

—Haz la llamada —le dijo a Jason.

—Perfecto —le respondió éste, frotándose las manos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Minutos después, Sam salía de su despacho oyéndolo descolgar el teléfono antes de cerrar la puerta.

Estaba igual, igual de guapa que la última vez que la había visto. Era preciosa.

Y volvería a verla. Iba a tener esa suerte.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, en otro despacho de la misma ciudad...

—Me estoy haciendo famosa, Kimberly. Sé que llevamos tiempo buscando a alguien para el dueto, pero no pienso hacerlo con alguien que esté acabado. ¿Quieres que me estrelle antes de despegar? —Mercedes estaba realmente cabreada. Su representante le había soltado la noticia hacía media hora, y llevaban discutiéndolo desde entonces.

—Vamos Mercy, inténtalo. Le debo un favor a su manager. Puede que él esté acabado pero no tú. Y os llevaréis a la cima, ya lo verás. Tienes talento y él también. Además —dijo mostrando una pícara sonrisa—. ¡Está muy bueno, Mercedes! ¡Favor por favor! ¿Cuánto hace que no follas?

—¡Kim! —Chilló la chica.

—Vamos, Mercy, no seas mojigata. ¡Aprovecha lo que te ofrecen! A ver... ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Tres, cuatro meses? ¿El último fue Paul, no? Francamente, no sé qué le veías.

—Era simpático —le contestó la chica.

—Simpático, ajá... ¿y te dejaba satisfecha?

Mercedes intentó no responder pero Kim no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

—La verdad es que no —se sinceró.

—Ahí lo tienes... ¡Blanco y en botella! Estoy segura de que ese tío es un dios del sexo, Mercy. ¡No has visto sus labios! ¡Oh Dios! Esos labios deben hacer milagros. Su boca... esa boca está diseñada para susurrar obscenidades al oído de una mujer.

—¡Kim! —Chilló Mercedes otra vez.

—¡Qué! Joder, ¿no puedo soñar o qué?

Ella se rió.

—¿Seguro que no quieres saber quién es? —Le preguntó su representante.

—No quiero.

—Pero dime que aceptas, por favor —le dijo, suplicándole con las manos.

—Acepto, diles que acepto.

—Bien, sé que te gustará.

—Kim... —dijo la chica medio molesta.

—Mercy, escúchame bien, si no te lo tiras tú, lo haré yo. ¡Así que ya sabes, ponte las pilas!

Sabía que Kimberly hablaba en serio, no sería la primera vez que se lo decía, ni tampoco la última.

Su amiga lo tomaba como una competición pero Mercy no lo veía así. Al fin y al cabo siempre ganaba Kim, así que, ¿se le podía llamar competición a eso?

Ella tenía razón, hacía mucho que no se acostaba con alguien. Poco si contaba a Paul, pero las pocas veces que lo habían hecho, no merecía la pena tenerlas en cuenta.

Tenía ganas de conocer a alguien, ganas de volver a enamorarse. Pero ya lo daba por imposible, pues todos los hombres que conocía, acababan rindiéndose ante Kim y sabía que su compañero de dueto también acabaría por hacerlo. Entonces... ¿Para que perder el tiempo en competir?

Ella sabía lo que era regresar a casa y sentirse sola. Sin nadie con quién hablar, con quién compartir los momentos del día. Tenía treinta y un años, pero sentía como si tuviese más de cincuenta. Se sentó en el sofá, agarrando el mando de la tele y buscando algo que consiguiese dormirla.

Por la hora que era solo podía haber anuncios de sartenes y poco más.

Su dedo se detuvo en el canal de cotilleos. Hablaban nuevamente de Britney Spears e informaban que seguramente la volviesen a meter en la cárcel. ¡Ay Brit, después de tantos años!

Se quedó mirando el programa durante diez minutos, hasta que pareció quedarse dormida.

_—Finalmente, todos los damnificados por la avalancha de Kentucky, se recuperan favorablemente. Evan Allen se ha negado a hacer declaraciones acerca de lo ocurrido. Solo pide respeto para los asistentes y sus familias._

Evan Allen.

Mercedes abrió los ojos viendo cómo aparecían las imágenes del concierto de Sam en la tele. Esa vez él no había tenido la culpa. La pelea se había formado en medio del estadio, revolucionando a todos los presentes. Haciendo que muchos corriesen hacia la salida, de ahí la avalancha de personas. Nadie había muerto afortunadamente, pero aún así, Sam había sumado ese escándalo a todos los que lo precedían.

Peleas de bar, apariciones en sus conciertos pasado de copas, problemas con la ley...

Mercedes se resistía a pensar que el Sam Evans que ella había conocido, fuese el mismo que había visto por la tele.

No había vuelto a verlo desde su despedida, años atrás. A su padre lo habían destinado a otro estado, así que toda su familia se había mudado con él.

A pesar de salir con Sam durante más de dos meses, no habían llegado más lejos de cogidas de manos y besos castos, pues ella no se veía preparada para acostarse con él.

Con el paso de los años, ella se había imaginado como habría sido su relación con él si no hubiese tenido que marcharse.

Lo habían dejado como amigos, de hecho, él la había llamado durante las dos semanas siguientes a su marcha, pero ella no le había cogido el teléfono. ¿Para qué? Si no iba a verlo nunca más.

¿Qué pasaría si lo hubiese hecho? ¿Seguirían juntos? ¿Evan Allen habría existido o solo sería Samuel Evans?

No sabía qué era lo que había hecho que Sam se convirtiese en un peligro humano, pero le dolía verlo así. Le había querido y le había echado de menos. Ninguno de sus novios la había tratado tan bien como él lo había hecho. Ninguno de ellos había sido tan especial como Sam.

Pero el Sam con el que ella había pasado el verano de sus diecisiete años, se había transformado en Evan Allen, un famoso problemático con demasiados humos.

Apagó la tele, yéndose a dormir.

Su cama era grande, de matrimonio. Irónico, sin duda.

Esa noche, Mercedes soñó que se reencontraba con Sam en su graduación. Volvían a salir, casándose años después y formando una familia. Evan Allen no llegaba a existir.

De hecho, para ella, Sam y Evan eran dos personas completamente distintas.

* * *

—¿A que hora dijiste que llegaban? —le preguntó por quinta vez a su representante.

—Están al caer —dijo mirando el reloj—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Parece como si fuese el día de tu boda. ¡Detente! Vas a hacer un camino si sigues paseándote — le dijo al verlo dar vueltas.

Tocaron a la puerta del despacho de Jason. Él se levantó rápidamente.

—Hola Kim —se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Dónde estabais? Llegáis tarde.

—Hemos pillado cola —se disculpó ella—. Esta es Mercy Jones, mi representada.

—Jason Walsh —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano—. Encantado.

—Un gusto, Jason.

Mercedes recorrió la habitación con su mirada buscando a su compañero de dueto. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Evan Allen.

Mercedes se dirigió hacia él decidida. Sam no se había sorprendido de verla, así que ya sabía que haría el dueto con ella. Él quería relanzar su carrera, pues bien, ella lo ayudaría.

Ayudaría a Evan Allen a salir a flote y si en el proceso volvía Sam Evans, mejor que mejor.

—Soy Mercy Jones —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

¿No le había reconocido? ¿No se había dado cuenta de quién era? No, seguro que estaba disimulando delante de ellos.

—Evan... Allen —le respondió aceptando su mano.

—Llámale Evan —le dijo Jason, al ver que él se había quedado paralizado dándole la mano.

Ella le sonrió, intentando soltar su mano. Y él se dio cuenta de que seguía apretándosela, por lo que la soltó.

—Tenemos que hablar de las condiciones del contrato —dijo Kim.

—Sí claro, no hay problema —le respondió Jason, viendo cómo Sam y Mercy no se quitaban el ojo de encima.

—Podrías enseñarle el estudio Evan, ¿qué te parece?

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué te parece a ti? —Le preguntó a Mercedes.

—Claro. Me encantaría.

—Iremos en mi coche, luego te traeré de vuelta —le dijo.

—Perfecto.

Salieron por la puerta dejando a Jason y Kim hablando de negocios y pusieron rumbo al aparcamiento.

—Sé que necesitas este dueto como nadie, Evan, pero si quieres conseguir levantar tu carrera, necesito que pongas todo de tu parte. No planeo hundirme contigo, quiero dejártelo muy claro.

Un momento, ¿Por qué le llamaba Evan? ¿Y por qué le hablaba así? ¿No le reconocía? No había cambiado tanto, ¿o sí? Habían pasado catorce años, pero él se seguía viendo igual frente al espejo.

—No quiero hundirme más de lo que estoy, te lo juro, pondré todo de mi parte para que esto salga bien.

Ella lo miró de refilón. La verdad era que sonaba sincero, pero no se fiaba, no de Evan Allen al menos.

Siguieron hasta el coche sin dirigirse la palabra. Era un silencio demasiado incómodo, sobretodo para dos personas que habían sido pareja.

—A parte de tus escándalos, no sé nada sobre ti. Cuéntame cómo es el verdadero Evan Allen.

¡Ya estaba otra vez! Era Sam Evans, no Evan Allen.

Sam llegó a su coche, abriéndolo con el mando. Las luces parpadearon y él corrió hacia el lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta.

—¡Que caballeroso! —Le dijo ella asombrada.

—Siempre —le contestó Sam. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ello?

—¿Siempre? Con razón te persiguen todas las chicas.

Sam se subió al coche, encendiendo el motor y maniobrando para salir del aparcamiento.

Su mano buscó la palanca de cambios, rozando sin querer la pierna de Mercy. Ella dio un respingo lo suficientemente visible. Él la miró asustado.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

—No pasa nada —¿Seguro que se trataba de Evan Allen? ¿El cantante problemático? ¿Por qué razón ella solo veía al Sam Evans que había querido hacía catorce años cuando lo miraba?

Ella se reacomodó en su asiento, evitando por completo el contacto con su mano.

—Dime Evan, ¿tienes hermanos?

¡Por fin! Ahora le diría los nombres de sus hermanos y ella se daría cuenta.

—Sí, tengo dos, Steve y Stacy, tienen 22 y 20 años respectivamente.

—¡Vaya! Que jóvenes son. Como les envidio. Tus padres debieron de tenerlos muy tarde, ¿no?

—Más bien, yo llegue muy rápido —bromeó él, intentando que no se notase su dolor.

No solo no le recordaba, sino que tampoco se había dado cuenta de los nombres de sus hermanos. Habían pasado catorce años, sí, pero él seguía recordándola tal como era. ¿Por qué ella lo había olvidado?

—¿Tú tienes hermanos? —Sam decidió seguir con el paripé.

—No. Soy hija única.

—¡Vaya! Te habrás sentido muy sola —le contestó.

Ella aceptó como pudo la palabra, intentando sonreír.

—Puede que a veces desease tener a alguien a mi lado.

_Tal como lo estoy deseando ahora._

Pensó.

El cambió de tema drásticamente.

—¿Vas a cantar con alguien más en tu álbum?

—No. Solo contigo.

—Me siento honrado —rió él.

—Deberías hacerlo sí —le contestó ella, sin poder evitar reírse a carcajadas—. Evan... —Dijo, una vez había recuperado la compostura.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

—Tú pregunta —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo llegaste a este punto? ¿En qué momento Evan Allen pasó de ser una estrella a estrellarse estrepitosamente?

_Vale, Mercedes... Quizás la pregunta ha sido demasiado directa._

Él se quedó callado. No quería responderle.

Ella se dio cuenta y no le insistió, se giró hacia la ventana, viendo cómo los edificios se iban quedando atrás.

—El estudio está dos calles más abajo —dijo, tratando de volver a hablar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, murmurando un "ajá" casi inaudible.

No volvieron a hablar en todo momento hasta que llegaron al salón de grabación.

—Quizás no sea tan bueno como el que tú utilizas pero... algo es algo.

—¡Está genial! —le contestó la chica.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, claro. Ven, cántate algo —dijo la chica, acercándole una guitarra que estaba guardada en una funda.

Él empezó a cantar la canción "You'll be in my heart" de Phil Collins y ella, por un momento, creyó volver al pasado.

Era la canción que él siempre le cantaba cuando se quedaban al cuidado de sus hermanos.

Él la miraba mientras tocaba su guitarra.

—¿Sabes tocarla? —le preguntó el chico.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sam le había prometido hacía catorce años que la enseñaría a tocar, pero no había podido hacerlo.

—Me gustaría enseñarte —le dijo.

—Yo no puedo tocarla, mis dedos son demasiado gruesos —se excusó la chica.

—Tonterías —le respondió él—. Ven.

Ella acudió a su llamada y él le colgó la guitarra del cuello, colocando sus brazos y sus manos en la posición correcta.

—Bien, ahora concéntrate. Sostén estas dos y luego cambias a esta cuerda, luego vuelves a estas dos... ¿A que es fácil?

Ella lo miró sintiendo su respiración en la nuca. Estaba tan cerca de él que podría olerlo. Podría incluso besarlo.

El chico se había inclinado buscando sus labios, pero Mercedes se había movido en el último instante, dándole con la guitarra en pleno estómago.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Lo siento —se disculpó, viendo que el chico se retorcía de dolor—. ¿Estás bien? Quizás debería dejar esto en su sitio —dijo, sacándose la cinta de la guitarra y dejándola en su funda—. Ven, siéntate.

Él la siguió hasta el sofá.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Fue mi culpa —dijo la chica, avergonzada.

—No, no. Fui yo. No me fijé que estaba muy cerca.

¿Ella lo había golpeado con la guitarra y él era el que se disculpaba? ¡Sam! Era Sam, no el estúpido de Evan Allen. En algún lugar de él, Sam seguía existiendo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le volvió a preguntar. La chica estaba sentada a su lado y se giró quedando frente a frente a él.

—No.

—¿No? —Ella se preocupó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Él no demoró tiempo. Se inclinó hacia ella acariciando su rostro con su mano derecha. Buscó sus labios y se unió a ellos en un beso lento y pausado. Un beso suave. La atrajo hacia sí, acariciándole la espalda con sus dos manos, mientras su lengua hacia contacto con la de ella.

Él se dio cuenta que a pesar de que respondía al beso, ella no le tocaba. Pero él si quería, quería acariciarla, tocarla por todas partes... Había estado esperando aquello tanto tiempo.

Metió una de sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, rozando su piel cálida. Ella se tensó, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que el chico pretendía.

No. No era su Sam.

¡Era el estúpido de Evan Allen! Y él no era el único estúpido en ese estudio.

Sacó fuerzas, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás, separándolo de ella.

Él abrió los ojos como platos ante el gesto.

—Llévame de vuelta —demandó la chica, levantándose rápidamente del sofá.

—Mercy... —dijo el chico en un susurro, levantándose detrás de ella.

Alzó la mano, intentando agarrarla, pero la chica no se dejó. Se alejó de él caminando decidida hacia la puerta.

—No soy como las demás, Evan. Te has equivocado conmigo. Puede que el numerito de la guitarra te funcione con tus grouppies, pero no conmigo —dijo, agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Mercy, espera! —dijo él, cerrándole la salida con su cuerpo.

—¡Evan, abre la puerta o te quedas sin dueto!

Sam sopesó las posibilidades durante unos segundos. Si no abría la puerta, no solo no tendría dueto, sino que la cagaría nuevamente con Mercy. Y esta vez, dudaba de que ella volviese a hablarle. Sin embargo, si abría la puerta, todavía tendría su dueto y una oportunidad para poder hablar con ella.

Decidiéndose por la segunda, abrió finalmente la puerta.

Ella salió con prisa, sin decirle ni una palabra, y el chico la siguió cabizbajo.

¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué no se había contenido? Porque quería comprobar si ella recordaba sus besos, sus manos... Y no lo había hecho.

Mercedes no le recordaba. Después de catorce años, para ella, Sam Evans era un completo extraño.

Además de un aprovechado.

¡Qué idiota había sido! ¿No podía mantener sus manos quietas? No. No podía. No con Mercedes Jones.

Llegaron al coche y él se apresuró a abrirle la puerta, pero ella se le adelantó antes de que él lo hiciese.

—Puedo yo sola, gracias —dijo la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

_¡Joder! Estúpido idiota. No solo no te recuerda, ¡sino que has conseguido caerle mal!_

El camino de vuelta se les hizo realmente incómodo, él manteniendo su mirada fija en la carretera, ella viendo los edificios que dejaban atrás.

Aparcaron y volvieron a las oficinas sin decirse ni una sola palabra.

Jason y Kim ya habían acordado las condiciones y los esperaban sentados escuchando música.

—¿Nos vamos? —Le preguntó Mercy nada más entrar por la puerta.

—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos algo? —Lle propuso Kim.

—Quédate tú si quieres, yo me voy —dijo secamente.

—La jefa manda, chicos, otro día será —les dijo, dándoles un beso a cada uno—. Un gusto el conocerte, Evan, puedes llamarme Kim.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, como haciendo un escáner. Solían decir que las apariencias engañaban, pero Sam dudó que en ese caso, la frase llevase razón.

Ante la atenta mirada de los dos hombres, Mercedes salió de las oficinas, seguida de su representante.

—Su número... ¿Lo has conseguido? —Le preguntó Sam en cuánto las perdió de vista.

—Tal y como me pediste —le respondió, pasándole una tarjeta de visita—. Es la de Kim, el número de Mercy está apuntado en el reverso.

El rubio no perdió el tiempo y lo apuntó en el móvil.

—Sam... ¿Qué has hecho?

—El idiota, Jason.

—Oh, por Dios Santo, dime que no te la has tirado y que seguimos conservando el dueto.

—Tranquilo, el dueto sigue adelante.

—O sea que te la has tirado.

—¡No! Claro que no —chilló Sam.

—Eso es que no se dejó... ¡Evan Allen está perdiendo facultades!

Sam le lanzó una mirada asesina. Evan no existía, era una fachada y sí, lo ayudaba a ligar. Pero en cuánto las chicas conocían al verdadero Sam, se largaban por patas. Él no podía entenderlo. ¿Qué tenía Evan para ofrecer? Nada. ¿Qué tenía Sam? Todo y más.

—No la llames, Sam. Ni se te ocurra joder esta oportunidad. Espérate al dueto y luego Evan podrá tirársela cuando quiera.

Evan podría querer tirársela, pero Sam quería mucho más. Sam quería volver a besarla, volver a abrazarla. Tocarla de nuevo con sus dedos, sentir su piel bajo la suya. Oírla decir su nombre... Sam. Había pasado demasiado tiempo después de que se habían dejado de ver, pero él sentía que ella no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma Mercy de siempre. Aquella Mercedes que se ponía nerviosa cuando la agarraba de la mano y cuando besaba sus dulces labios. Envidió al chico con el que ella hubiese compartido su primera vez. Él deseaba haber sido ese chico. No se debía haber marchado, pero Dios lo había querido así.

Y ahora, Dios quería juntarlos de nuevo, les estaba concediendo una segunda oportunidad y Sam quería aprovecharla.

Entonces, recordó lo que había pasado y recordó también cómo ella había reaccionado. No solo no le recordaba, sino que se creía lo peor de él.

Su boca clamó por ese líquido necesario para él y media hora después, llegaba a un bar para hacer lo único que Evan Allen sabía. Beber hasta no pensar.


	2. Un buen café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste ;)

**_Capítulo 2: Un buen café_ **

Mercedes habría deseado que aquel silencio que había reinado en el coche de Sam, se repitiese en ese momento, pero con Kim era mucho pedir.

—¡Llevas un humor de perros! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No folla bien? —Le preguntó Kimberly.

Mercedes la miró con ojos asesinos, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Una de dos, o no te lo has tirado o no lo hace bien. Me inclino por la primera opción. Tiene que ser la primera —dijo convencida.

—No me lo he "tirado" —le respondió Mercy, intentando así que se callase de una vez.

Pero eso no sucedió, para su mala suerte.

—Te ha rechazado —le contestó. No parecía una pregunta.

—¡No me ha rechazado! Es un estúpido y un egocéntrico. Ahora que lo pienso, es perfecto para ti. ¿Así te gustan, no? Los tíos que solo buscan sexo — Mercedes estaba completamente cabreada. Sam solo buscaba eso en ella.

—Te dije que iba a apostar. Así no tiene gracia. Si no entras en el juego, no la tiene.

—Pues no pienso entrar, ya ves lo que opino de él.

—Vamos, Mercy. No puede ser como tú dices... ¿Y si lo es qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo un polvo con Evan Allen?

Que ella no quería un simple polvo. Ella quería que Sam volviese. Quería que Sam regresase a su vida y eso era como pedir que Kimberly dejase de tirarse a todos los tíos buenos que se le ofreciesen.

—Piénsatelo. Piénsalo bien. Mañana me contestas. Si me dices que sí, te doy una semana de ventaja. El sábado me lo pido yo. Luego no digas que no soy considerada con mi mejor amiga.

—Kim, estamos a lunes, eso no es una semana.

—Vamos, Mercy. Cuatro días te llegan y te sobran. ¿No dices que es un estúpido egocéntrico que solo piensa en el sexo?

—No voy a acostarme con él, Kimberly. ¡No me gusta! La frase lo resume todo.

—Ya... Me estás diciendo que Evan Allen, que está buenísimo, con un cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa diabólica... ¿No te pone? Sí, sí... Y yo me lo creo.

—Deberíamos estar hablando de las condiciones acordadas del contrato y no de con quién nos acostamos —le respondió en tono serio.

—Prefieres cantar con él que follártelo. Tú estás mal, fatal de la cabeza.

Ella quería cantar con él, con Sam. Quería que Sam regresase, pero eso no iba a pasar. Tendría que resignarse y hacer el dueto con el estúpido de Evan Allen.

* * *

Luego de oír la retahíla de condiciones acordadas entre los dos representantes, Mercedes llegó a su casa.

Otra vez sola y sí, ni siquiera tenía un gato que le hiciese compañía. Lo que la dejaba más sola todavía.

Se preparó la cena como todos los días y se fue a descansar al sofá. Se duchó y cambió antes de ropa para estar más cómoda y se apoltronó allí, con un plato de lasaña y una copa de vino.

Debería salir, debería ir a un local, a un bar y ligarse a un tío como hacía Kim. Llevárselo a casa para no estar sola. Pero ella no era así, no lo sería nunca. Así que, ¿para qué fingir?

Recordó la apuesta con su representante. Le había dado hasta el martes para pensárselo. Una soberana tontería, porque Mercedes tenía más que claro que Sam no volvería, así que le cedía a Evan Allen para que hiciese lo que quisiese con él. ¡Como si se casaban!

Se rió ante la posibilidad de que aquello sucediese. Ni Evan ni Kim eran personas que contemplasen el matrimonio, así que se relajó por un momento. Además, solo seria un polvo. Conocía a Kim muy bien y cuando todo hubiese pasado, la chica no volvería a verlo ni a darle la oportunidad de repetir.

Llevó el plato a la cocina, dejándolo sobre el fregadero y sumergiéndolo en agua. Ya lo lavaría a la mañana siguiente.

Su móvil empezó a sonar con la nueva canción de Beyoncé. Parecía mentira que después de tantos años, la diva siguiese cantando y fabricando éxitos internacionales. Mercedes se moría de ganas por conocerla. ¡Lo deseaba tanto!

Descolgó el móvil, fijándose en que no conocía el número.

—¿Hola?

—M... Me... Mercy —se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente quién era el que la llamaba.

—Soy yo, Mercy... soy yo —Dijo, como un lamento.

¿Estaba...? ¿Estaba borracho? Evan Allen estaba totalmente borracho.

—¿Evan? —Le llamó al ver que no seguía hablando.

Alguien debía haberle quitado el móvil, porque el tono de voz que ahora se oía al otro lado era muchísimo más grave.

—Señora Evans, más le vale que venga a por su marido o el próximo lugar donde lo vea, será pasando la noche entre rejas.

—No es... mi marido —¿Señora Evans? ¿Cómo que Señora Evans?

—Me da igual, si es su esposa o su novia, venga a por él o llamaré a la policía.

¿A la policía? ¡No! Dios. ¡Otro escándalo más no! Si llegaba a suceder ahora, su carrera sí se iría a pique. Y no solo la suya, no. Ahora él la arrastraría en su caída.

—Apunte la dirección —Mercedes la anotó rápidamente en un papel.

—¡Voy! —Chilló al que parecía ser el dueño del bar. Realmente dudaba que un camarero se tomase tantas atribuciones.

No oyó respuesta por su parte, en lugar de ello, se escuchó gritar a Evan Allen antes de colgar.

—¡Mercy! ¡Mi Mercy!

Su... ¿Su Mercy? Oh Dios, era Sam. ¿Por qué aparecía en los peores momentos? De verdad empezaba a tener miedo de su trastorno de doble personalidad.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, vistiendo lo primero que encontró a mano, y lo más rápido que poner.

Buscó las llaves del coche y las dejó en su bolso. Probablemente estuviese hecha una piltrafa, pero no tenía tiempo de maquillarse. Además, ¿quién iba a verla? ¿Una pila de borrachos que no verían un burro a tres pasos?

Salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta con llave. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse, dándose cuenta al instante de que se había puesto los tacones más altos que tenía.

¿En qué pensaba? ¿Tacones para aguantar a un borracho?

_Sí, Mercy, la mejor decisión sin duda._

Luego, se fijó en el vestido. ¡Dios! Llevaba puesto el vestido que se había comprado con Kim el mes pasado. Ese que si se levantaba un poco, se le veía toda su parte trasera.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa, cuando recordó que no disponía de tiempo. ¡Iba a llamar a la policía! ¡Mierda!

Corrió más deprisa, llegando abajo prácticamente en el aire. Gracias a Dios no se había caído.

Su vecina del quinto, que entraba en ese momento, le sostuvo la puerta delantera para que pasase.

—Caray Mercy, qué guapa vas.

—Gracias Señora Adams —le dijo ella, recuperando el aliento durante unos segundos—. La verdad es que llego tarde —se disculpó.

La viejecita le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

—Corre, corre mi niña, no le hagas esperar.

Mercedes se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos pronto, Señora Adams. Recuerde que me debe un trozo de su deliciosa tarta de chocolate.

—Lo recuerdo, sí. Pero corre, vamos.

—Sí —dijo Mercy, diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta.

La señora Adams elevó las manos rezando.

—Vamos Diosito, haz que esta vez funcione, se lo merece.

Se giró para subir las escaleras. Esas horribles escaleras que la mataban lentamente. ¡En qué momento se le había ocurrido a su marido, que en paz descanse, comprar un quinto piso sin ascensor!

Mercy le había ofrecido que viviese con ella en el tercero, así no tendría que subir tantas escaleras cada día. Pero, ella se había negado. No quería que Mercy se atase a ella, ya estaba lo suficientemente atada a su soledad. Ambas lo estaban.

La chica necesitaba encontrar a un hombre de verdad, con el que compartir todo. Su casa, su carrera, su vida, una familia. ¡No debía compartirla con una vieja amargada!

Esa noche sería definitiva, lo sentía. Lo había visto en su cara, sus ojos le brillaban pensando en ese chico. Ojalá que fuese el definitivo. Catherine quería verla feliz, no quería verla sola, para eso ya estaba ella.

—¡Diosito, pon de tu parte, ¿sí? Y cuida de mi Robert, donde quiera que esté!

* * *

—¡Pónme otro! —Le gritó al dueño del bar.

—No, Sam, ese fue el último. No necesitas más.

—No me jodas, Kevin. ¡Te he dicho que me pongas otro!

—¡Y yo te dije que no lo necesitas! Además, tu novia vendrá ahora, ¿no querrás que te vea bebiendo, no?

—¿Mi novia? —Preguntó, extrañado.

—Mercy no se qué... La chica que llamaste, supuse que sería tu novia.

—Mercy... —Le miró de nuevo—. Ponme otro vaso, Kevin.

—¡Que no! Ya has bebido bastante, ¡joder tío! ¡Mira como me has puesto el bar! —Se quejó.

—Te dije que te lo pagaría, ¡ponme otro!

—¡No! Y si sigues así, haré lo que le dije a Mercy y llamaré a la policía.

—¿A la policía? ¿Por qué? Si yo no he hecho nada —dijo, tratando de levantarse, fallando y cayendo sobre la mesa.

Kevin salió de la barra y lo sostuvo impidiendo que se cayese al suelo.

—Tío, no puedes ni contigo y todavía quieres seguir tomando. Estás jodiendo tu vida —intentó sentarlo nuevamente en la silla.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien... —Dijo, sentándose el mismo y levantando en alto los brazos como diciendo "¡Detente!"

—¿Qué cojones te pasa Sam? Te has pillado borracheras considerables, pero la de hoy las supera con creces.

—Mercy...

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Se preocupó Kevin.

—Mi Mercy...

—Tu Mercy, sí. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del local y Kevin vio aparecer a la que suponía la novia de Sam.

Éste siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que la chica había entrado.

—No, no es mi novia —se lamentó—. Lo fue.

Ella se detuvo a varios metros de él, observándoles. Mirando el bar.

Estaba totalmente vacío salvo por ellos dos sentados a ambos lados de la barra. Ésta estaba llena de vasos vacíos y rotos, algunos, habían caído ya al suelo. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo podía beber tanto y seguir vivo?

—No se acuerda de mí, Kevin —se lamentó el rubio—. No me recuerda.

—No entiendo nada, Sam.

—Ella solo ve a Evan Allen, solo le ve a él, no a mí.

—Tío, tu trastorno de doble personalidad me da miedo —le respondió Kevin.

Al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba. Ella no vio como Sam lo había mirado, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Kevin, no debía haberse tratado de una mirada simpática.

—Te dije mil veces que Evan Allen era un mal nombre, joder, no sé porque no conservaste el tuyo. El de Evan Allen da a entender que te tiras a todo lo que se mueve, no sé por qué.

—Sabes que no soy así —protestó Sam.

—Lo sé —contestó el moreno.

¿No era así? ¿No se acostaba con todas las que se le ofrecían?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Eres el primer cantante que conozco que no se tira a sus fans. No sé si darte un premio o una hostia.

Sam lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, haciendo que el moreno, modificase su frase.

—O debería darme la hostia a mí mismo.

—¡Ponme otra Kevin! —dijo, acercándole el vaso—. O mejor aún, déjame la botella, ya me lo echo yo.

—Ni de coña, te dije que no necesitabas más.

—¡Dame la botella!

—¡Que no! Además, Mercy llegará en cualquier momento —dijo Kevin, haciéndole un gesto a la chica.

—Mercy... —se calló durante un segundo—. ¡Me da igual! ¡Dame la botella!

—Vamos Sam, ¿no querrás que te vea así? —Le preguntó Kevin esperanzado.

—No me verá a mí, verá a Evan, al idiota de Evan Allen. Para ella Sam no existe. No se acuerda de mí, Kevin —dijo intentando levantarse de vuelta—. ¡Dame la botella!

¡Sam! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Era su Sam, de verdad! Corrió hacia él, intentando sostenerle.

—¡Sam! ¡Estate quieto! —Chilló ella, agarrándolo. Kevin supo lo que venía, así que les dejó a solas.

Sam abrió los ojos y los cerró unas cuántas veces. ¿Veía mal o Mercy estaba enfrente de él con un vestido impresionante y unos tacones de infarto?

Se sentó de nuevo en el taburete.

—Sam... —Llamó su atención haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen para verla.

¿Y lo llamaba Sam? Definitivamente estaba soñando.

—Me... ¿Mercy? —la llamó, acariciando su cara con ambas manos. Necesitaba tocarla para comprobar que realmente estaba de pie frente a él.

—Sam, no bebas más. Te llevo a tu casa.

—¿A casa? Sí claro, si pudiese recordar ahora mismo como llegar... —Le mintió.

—Te llevo a la mía, vamos.

—Mercy... te acuerdas de mí —le dijo en un susurro, antes de levantarse.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. Te dije que no era como las demás, yo no olvido el primer amor, Sam —y justo después de soltar aquellas palabras quiso pegarse una bofetada por haberlas dicho.

—Vamos, Sam —ella le ayudó a levantarse y él se sostuvo, agarrándola por la cintura. El vestido tenía una tela tan fina, que parecía estar acariciando su piel.

Mercedes se rió al verlos caminar, él intentando mantenerse derecho y ella intentando sostenerlos con esos tacones que llevaba. Estaban para una foto.

Lo subió en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, inclinándose sobre él.

Sam se perdió en su escote y en su aroma. ¡Dios mío! ¡Como olía! Y sus pechos, estaban tan cerca que podía...

_¡Quieto! ¡No la cagues otra vez!_

Se gritó a si mismo.

Ella cerró la puerta y se subió al coche, arrancándolo rápidamente.

—Será mejor que abras la ventanilla, con lo que has bebido tengo miedo de que te sientas mal y me ensucies el coche. El aire fresco te sentará bien y te despertará.

Él hizo lo que ella le aconsejó. Pero añadió:

—Aunque resulte increíble, nunca he vomitado a causa de una borrachera.

—Te creo, tienes un estómago a prueba de bombas. Eso explica que aún sigas vivo después de todo lo que te has tomado.

Él se rió, mientras la observaba de refilón.

¡Joder! Estaba preciosa... y muy sexy... y... ¡Oh Dios!

El chico ladeó su cabeza hacia la ventana, tomando una bocanada de aire fresco.

_¡Vamos! ¡Enfríame las ideas, que me hace falta!_

—¿Queda lejos tu casa? —Le preguntó.

—La verdad es que no. Y no te creas que soy tonta. Sé perfectamente que recuerdas dónde vives, aunque me hayas mentido. Sin embargo, no te preguntaré dónde es, porque no quiero que te quedes en casa solo, con todo lo que has tomado.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Se ilusionó él.

—¡Cualquiera lo estaría! ¡Te has bebido todo el bar!

—Mercy... —El chico se giró para verla—. ¿De verdad me recuerdas?

—Oh por Dios, dime que no eres de esos borrachos que lloran a mares.

—¿Eso es un si? —Dudó él.

—Sí, Sam, te recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú me recordaste?

—Yo sabía que eras tú, pero me saludaste como Evan Allen y... Creí que no te habías dado cuenta de que era yo, y... Me dio rabia, y... No sé porqué hice como que no te conocía. Soy un idiota —se lamentó.

Ella encontraba divertidos sus balbuceos. Sin duda, él era su Sam, y estaba de vuelta, por fin.

—Hemos llegado —dijo la chica deteniendo el coche delante de una casa de pisos.

—¿Ya?

_¡Joder! ¡Qué pronto!_

Pensó.

Ella se bajó, ayudándole a él también.

—Puedo yo, ya estoy mejor. En serio.

—¿Seguro? —Dijo dudosa.

—Estoy perfecto, todo lo que necesitaba era respirar aire fresco.

_Y verte a ti con ese tremendo vestido._

Pensó.

Ella vio cómo él caminaba ya sin problemas.

—Me asombras, te lo juro. Si yo me llegase a beber todo eso, me llevarían al hospital.

_Sí bueno... yo ya he estado._

Pensó el chico. Solo que Jason lo había cubierto muy bien con los periodistas.

—Ya —dijo Sam, esperando que ella abriese la puerta con sus llaves.

—Te aviso. Vivo en un tercero sin ascensor. Yo que tú subiría despacio y agarrado al pasamanos.

—Buena idea —rió él.

Y así lo hizo, le llevo más de lo deseado, pero finalmente llegó bien al piso de Mercy.

—Definitivamente, ¡necesitas una café cargado, cargado!

¿Un café? ¿Ahora? ¡Joder! No, no necesitaba un café, necesitaba...

_¡Tranquilo!_

Debía dejar de pensar en hacerle el amor, pero verla subir las escaleras con ese vestido había sido demasiado. Se había fijado en el ritmo de sus caderas al subir, y sus tacones lo estaban matando literalmente.

Entraron en la cocina y Sam fue a sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Un café bien cargado te despejará.

Abrió el grifo y llenó la cafetera de agua, luego, pasó a coger el café para echarlo también en la cafetera, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde lo había puesto la última vez.

Mercedes no tomaba café, sino chocolate, por lo que había destinado el bote a la parte de arriba del armario de la cocina. En condiciones normales, agarraría una silla y se subiría en ella, pero esa noche llevaba tacones lo suficientemente altos como para estirarse y cogerlo.

Y así lo hizo. Solo que el bote no opinaba lo mismo, resbalándose entre sus dedos y yéndose hacia atrás en la estantería.

¡Mierda! No, si al final tendría que descalzarse y subirse a la silla y no quería.

Intentó nuevamente agarrar el bote. ¡Menudo espectáculo estaba dando!

Sam había visto suficiente y no se aguantaba más. Era imposible permanecer ajeno a esa visión tan condenadamente sexy.

El bote de café se le escapaba entre sus dedos. En otro momento quizás, Sam se hubiese reído de este hecho, pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado viendo cómo su vestido se levantaba mostrándole su hermoso trasero.

_¡Joder! No puedo más._

Pensó, precipitándose hacia ella.

Se acercó por detrás, estirando su mano y rozándole la suya. Luego la dejó, agarró el bote de café dejándolo sobre la encimera y cerro la puerta del armario.

Ella no se movió, no hizo absolutamente ningún movimiento.

Sam se pegó a ella por completo.

La chica sintió su miembro duro detrás de sí.

_¡Oh Dios, Sam!_

El rubio acarició con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, su lóbulo y la zona detrás de su oreja, deslizándolo hasta su cuello. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, dejándolo hacer.

Sam entendió lo que ella quería, así que su boca se dirigió a esa zona que su dedo había abandonado. Sus manos habían quedado libres, libres para acariciarla. Las dejó en su vientre, pegándola aún más y frotándose contra ella.

Ella gimió ante la osadía del rubio y él aprovechó su gemido para acariciar sus pechos por encima del vestido. No llevaba sujetador. Los sintió duros debajo de sus manos, tan duros como lo estaba él en ese momento. Los palpó y los presionó un poco mientras su pelvis rozaba la de ella.

Dios. Era formidable, pero no le bastaba. No le bastaba en absoluto.

Su mano derecha bajó uno de los tirantes de su vestido y sus labios buscaron su hombro desnudo, acariciándolo con la lengua.

Su mano izquierda se metió por debajo de la tela, rozando su pecho. Volvió a sacarla, mojando con su lengua el dedo corazón y acariciando de nuevo la punta de sus pechos con él, mientras su otra mano, se posaba sobre la suya en la encimera.

Ella no le tocaba. Sus manos permanecían a ambos lados del bote de café. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada.

Su mano izquierda dejó el pecho y se escurrió hacia abajo por su cintura, deteniéndose en su trasero. Él volvió a frotarse contra ella y Mercedes le respondió con otro gemido. Su mano derecha abandonó la mano de ella y buscó el final de su vestido. La izquierda hizo lo mismo levantándolo suavemente hacia arriba. Lo detuvo en su cintura, doblándolo para que no se le bajase. Ella no llevaba medias, solo ropa interior de color negro que le hacía enloquecer.

Ella no se resistía, no lo hacía, lo que le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que habían pasado.

Sus dedos la tocaron por encima de su ropa interior. Estaba húmeda, totalmente lista para él.

Ella seguía de espaldas y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Además de que se mordía los labios, mientras notaba los dedos de él intentando separar su ropa interior, para darse paso. Mercedes se tensó en el momento en que el sus dedos índice y corazón rozaron su parte íntima.

Sam se pegó aún más contra ella, frotando su bulto y acariciando su pecho izquierdo con su mano libre.

Ella tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas, haciendo que él no pudiese tocarla como deseaba. Así que le quitó la ropa interior y la dejó caer al suelo.

Ella gruñó algo que se perdió nuevamente entre las caricias del chico. Sus piernas se abrieron lo suficiente como para poder tocarla. Él rozo sus pliegues con los dedos, sin introducirlos en ella. Estos buscaron su zona sensible y la acariciaron. Moviendo sus dedos y sintiendo su humedad en ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando ella dio un gritito y estalló.

Sam vio su cuerpo arquearse, alcanzando el clímax.

Cuando volvió en sí, solo dijo:

—Lo siento, lo he estropeado todo.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué pides perdón?

—Qué vergüenza... yo... bueno, hace bastante que no lo hacía y... supongo que he sido demasiado rápida —admitió, completamente sonrojada.

Sam se rió, besándole el cuello y bajándole el vestido.

Le dio la vuelta y se arrodilló, recogiendo del suelo su ropa interior.

—Esto no te hará falta esta noche —le aseguró—. Y esto tampoco —le señaló su vestido—. Pero te lo quitaré en cuánto me indiques donde está la cama.

¿La cama? Oh Dios mío. ¡Quería hacerle el amor de verdad!

Ella lo miraba boquiabierta. Él todavía estaba con su ropa interior en su mano, lo que le provocaba una vergüenza terrible. Se la quitó de las manos, tratando de no desviar su mirada de la de él.

—Estás borracho, Sam —le dijo en un tono demasiado serio.

—Oh, sí, estoy como una cuuuuuuuuba —dijo él burlón.

Se estaba riendo de ella, lo que no le gustó, haciendo que se separase de él.

El chico vio como ella se lavaba las manos y se disponía a terminar de hacer su café.

_¡Ah no!_

Se acercó tirando de ella y pegándola a él. Solo que esta vez ambos se encontraban frente a frente.

—Vamos a hacerlo —le susurró en su oído izquierdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, publicaré los capítulos uno detrás de otro. Ojalá que os gusten :) Muchas gracias por leerlo :)


	3. Te quiero

**_Capítulo 3: Te quiero_ **

Sus labios buscaron su boca, mientras su mente la hacía recordar las palabras de Kim. " _Imagínate su boca..."_  ¡Dios! Su boca diciéndole obscenidades.

¡Era demasiado!

—Vamos, Mercy —ronroneó el rubio—. Sé que soñabas con esto cuando éramos jóvenes. Puede que estuviésemos saliendo por poco tiempo pero, sé que te morías por perder la virginidad conmigo.

Sin duda. Hubiera sido mejor haberla perdido con él, que hacerlo un año después con su estúpido novio del instituto. Por lo menos, Sam sabía lo que hacía.

¡Oh sí! ¡Lo sabía muy bien! Pensó ella mientras él mordía el lóbulo de su oreja para luego acariciarlo con su lengua.

—La cama... ¿Dónde está? —Le preguntó atacando su cuello.

—Sam... —La chica no estaba poniendo nada de su parte.

—¿Acaso crees que mañana no lo recordaré? —Le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

Oh... No solo lo creía, sino que estaba realmente segura de ello.

—¿La verdad? Sí —se sinceró ella.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar esto? Dime —Sam dibujó la silueta de su cuerpo femenino bajo sus dedos.

Ella le sonrió y le besó con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo sus dedos en su hermoso pelo rubio mientras las manos de él, buscaban su trasero para apretarlo ligeramente con sus dedos.

—Por aquí —dijo la chica entre besos.

Le agarró de la mano y le guió a su habitación. Él la seguía, confiado, feliz. Como en una nube. Quizás fuese el alcohol pero francamente lo dudaba. Era Mercy, que no dejaba que sus pies pisasen la tierra.

Su habitación era preciosa y su cama, enorme.

_Perfecta._

Tiró de ella, abrazándola y volviendo a besarla, acariciándola también con sus dedos. Ella le besó el cuello, recorriéndole la mandíbula con su boca.

Sus manos buscaron el final de su polo azul, y se lo quitó, dejándolo sobre la silla.

Ella le observó durante unos segundos.

Sus abdominales estaban todavía más marcados que la última vez que se los había visto, en el show del Rocky Horror. Él le sonrió, agarrando una de sus manos y depositándola sobre ellos. Ella los acarició y los besó, rozándolos con la punta de su lengua. No podía evitarlo.

Sam se rozó contra ella, besándola de nuevo, acariciando su lengua y jugando con ella. Pero ella les separó.

—Espera... espera un segundo.

—¿Adónde vas? —Le preguntó él, tirando de ella, agarrando su rostro y depositando besos en su boca.

—Vuelvo ahora, no tardo.

La chica salió por la puerta, tratando de respirar con normalidad. Se dirigió al baño, sacando del armario una caja de preservativos. Debería haberlos guardado en su habitación, pero no pasaba nada. La próxima vez los tendría allí.

_¿La próxima vez?_

¡Oh Dios! Iba a hacer el amor con Sam.

Se miró en el espejo fijándose en las pintas que llevaba. Estaba hecha un desastre de verdad. Era increíble que él siguiese con ganas de acostarse con ella. Sin duda, era el alcohol que le nublaba la vista.

¿Por qué sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él? A la mañana siguiente él no se acordaría de nada, pero no podía evitarlo... Estaba tan... ¡Y le deseaba tanto!

Agarró la caja, mirándose por última vez en el espejo. Puede que ella estuviese hecha un desastre, pero para él estaba preciosa. Recordar aquello la hizo salir de allí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonrisa que se le borró en cuánto entró nuevamente en su habitación. Sam estaba acostado sobre su cama, vestido tan solo con unos bóxers.

¡Estaba durmiendo!

Debía haber contemplado esa posibilidad. Él estaba cansado y nada más tirarse en la cama, se había quedado totalmente dormido.

¡Vaya suerte la suya!

_Gracias Dios, muchas gracias._

Le vio dormir tranquilo, encima de las mantas con su respiración pausada. Como un niño pequeño.

Un mechón de pelo cayó sobre sus ojos. Ella se acercó a él, quitándoselo de la frente. Buscándole una manta en su armario y colocándosela por encima para que durante la noche no pasase frío. Y luego, se sentó sobre la cama, acariciándole el pelo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Él pareció querer decir algo.

—Te quiero M... m...—Susurró.

¡Te quiero Mercy! ¡Oh Dios, la quería!

_Por favor, ¡dime que sí!_

—Te quiero mamá —añadió él a su declaración.

_¿Ma...mamá?_

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos.

¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo había podido pensar que la quería a ella?

Y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a reírse intentando no hacer ruido para que él no se despertase.

"Mamá" ¡Claro! Le había arropado y le había dado un beso en la cabeza despertando al niño que Sam llevaba dentro.

Mercedes comenzaba a pensar que podría librarse por completo de Evan Allen. Él podría marcharse lejos para dejarla ser feliz con Sam.

Se fue a duchar, agarrando ropa interior limpia y un pijama que la abrigase del frío. Y dejó que el agua cayese sobre su piel. Había estado a punto de acostarse con Sam, no de echar un polvo con Evan Allen como Kim había dicho. Y eso, sin duda era mucho mejor.

Salió de la ducha, tiempo después, se cambió y se acostó en la cama, al lado de él, pegando su cabeza a la suya. Se durmió acariciando su mano izquierda, mientras imaginaba lo que sería compartir la vida con él.

* * *

La cabeza de Sam se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña. Le aprisionaba el cerebro, cortándole también la respiración. Había vuelto a beber, a pesar de que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo. Pero saber que ella no le recordaba le dolía. ¡Le hacía muchísimo daño!

Abrió sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la claridad del día. La habitación en la que se encontraba no tenía persianas, sino cortinas que apenas lo resguardaban de los rayos de sol.

Rayos de sol que se le clavaban en sus ojos cansados.

_¡Joder! Que alguien cierre la cortina._

Pensó.

Pero, ¿dónde coño estaba? Miró a un lado y a otro, intentando recordar cómo podía haber llegado hasta allí.

¿Había venido con alguna chica y no lo recordaba?

Levantó la manta, comprobando que lo único que llevaba puesto eran sus calzoncillos. Su ropa estaba tirada en una silla al fondo de la habitación y él estaba encima de las mantas de la cama, lo que no le aclaraba si se había o no acostado con alguien.

La puerta se abrió, lentamente y Mercedes Jones apareció detrás de ella con una bandeja de desayuno.

—¡Guau! Parece que el dormilón ha abierto finalmente los ojos —le dijo, sonriéndole.

¿Cómo? ¡Espera! ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Se había acostado con Mercy y no lo recordaba? No podía ser...

—Mercy... —Tenía miedo de preguntarlo—. ¿Qué... qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué a... aquí?

Ella dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, tratando de no borrar su sonrisa. Tal y como había creído, Sam no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. ¡Podía haberlo apostado! En este caso, hubiese ganado la apuesta sin problema.

_¡Oh! ¡Kim! ¡Mierda! ¡La apuesta!_

Ahora tendría que entrar en ella y competir por él, solo que la diferencia era que Mercedes buscaba su amor, no solo sexo por su parte. La chica esbozó una sonrisa más grande, dándose cuenta de que no le sería nada difícil. Esta vez ganaría ella.

Se sentó con cuidado a su lado en la cama, observando sus abdominales. Y le alcanzó el café rozando una de sus manos.

—Ten cuidado, está caliente. Pero te hará bien, después de todo lo que te bebiste ayer... —Le sonrió.

—Mercy... ¿nosotros...? —Le preguntó él esperando que ella entendiese a que se refería.

¿Y ahora que le iba a contestar? ¿Qué habían estado a punto? No, ni hablar.

—No, Sam, no nos hemos acostado.

Él respiró aliviado.

Mercedes le miró, desilusionada. ¿Se arrepentiría ahora si lo hubiesen hecho?

—¿Sam? —Le preguntó el chico dándose cuenta que ella le había llamado por su verdadero nombre. ¿Qué había pasado con Evan Allen?

—Sí, Sam. Sé que eres tú, lo sé desde hace años.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Le preguntó, boquiabierto.

—¿La verdad? Creí que el Sam que yo había conocido se había perdido por el camino, y que solo existía Evan Allen, así que me convencí de ello.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo su actitud.

Él no la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Es más, la había besado en el estudio confirmándole que el idiota de Evan Allen había ocupado por completo su vida.

—Lo siento, Mercy. Lo siento de verdad.

—No... No entiendo —la verdad era que no entendía nada de nada.

¿Por qué se disculpaba ahora? Esperaba que fuese por su falta de memoria.

—Siento haberte besado en el estudio de grabación. Fue... fue un impulso. No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo.

¿Cómo que no volvería a suceder? ¡No! ¡Besarse no era lo único que habían hecho! La había acariciado, tocado. ¡Habían estado a punto de hacer el amor! ¿Dónde estaba Evan Allen cuando lo necesitaba?

—¿Cómo? —Le respondió incapaz de cerrar la boca.

—No te volveré a besar, Mercy. Centrémonos en nuestras carreras. Nuestro dueto será un éxito.

¿No la iba a volver a besar? ¡No! Así no ganaría la apuesta y, ¡ella quería recuperarle!

_Gracias Dios, mil gracias de nuevo._

Kim se le adelantaría y se acostaría con él, y Mercedes podría irse despidiendo de lo de ser felices y comer perdices.

No. Esa mañana le diría a Kimberly que aceptaba su apuesta, sí. Y haría todo lo posible por recuperarle. Incluso volverse a poner ese vestido de la noche anterior o comprarse uno todavía más sexy.

Se levantó de la cama, mientras él se tomaba el café y se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, poniéndose la camiseta que tenía sobre la silla. No se giró, pero supo que él se había atragantado con el café.

Salió por la puerta con el pantalón y las sandalias. Se cambiaría en el baño, quizás mudarse de ropa por completo delante de él fuese demasiado. No quería que la confundiese con una Kim.

Y no le sería difícil, si debía poner todo de su parte para volver con él.

Sam la vio salir por la puerta, dejando el café sobre la bandeja de la mesita de noche. Se había quemado la lengua y no solo eso, sino que algo se le incendiaba en ese momento debajo de las mantas.

_¡Vamos! Ya estamos otra vez, prometiste que no volverías a besarla, ¡pon de tu parte y cúmplela al menos!_

Genial, ahora no solo sufría trastornos de doble personalidad sino que hablaba consigo mismo.

_¡Hey! Pero si ella sigue paseándose tan sexy por delante tuya, no podrás resistirte_  —El Evan Allen que se escondía dentro de él había comenzado a hablarle también.

—¡Cállate! ¡Y piérdete! Ya la jodiste bastante —¡Un momento! ¿Estaba hablando con Evan Allen? ¡Oh Dios! Se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Evan no volvió a hablarle para su sorpresa. Espero unos minutos a que se le pasase y se levantó buscando su ropa.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación, recordando que esa no era su casa y que no tenía idea de donde estaba ni el baño ni la cocina.

—¿Mercy? —La llamó.

—¡Estoy aquí! —Gritó desde el fondo del pasillo.

Él siguió su voz, llevando la bandeja consigo y entró en la cocina dejándola sobre la mesa. Mercedes estaba lavando los platos que había en el fregadero. Llevaba vestida la camiseta que se había puesto recientemente y unos pantalones cortos con unas sandalias azules. Estaba preciosa.

Ella le sonrió, aceptando la taza de café que él le ofrecía.

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal están Steve y Stacy? ¿Y tus padres?

—Mis padres siguen viviendo en Tennessee, tuvimos suerte de que encontrasen nuevamente trabajo cuando volvimos. Y mis hermanos, ahí andan...Steve va para abogado, ya sabes lo que le gustaba protestar por todo —se rió Sam—. Stacy está estudiando medicina y saliendo con su novio, Eric, para mi disgusto —dijo Sam, refunfuñando.

—No es una niña pequeña, Sam. Stacy ya es mayor.

—Lo sé, pero para mi nunca dejará de serlo —le sonrió.

—¿Y Steve? ¿Tiene novia?

—Steve es un rompecorazones, las lleva a todas de calle y no se decide por ninguna.

—Como su hermano —le sonrió la chica.

—No es cierto, si yo fuese Steve, ya me habría decidido.

—Sí, sí... Se te ve muy decidido —le dijo burlona.

¡Sí lo estaba! Solo que había esperado demasiado para darse cuenta de que Mercedes Jones era la chica para él.

—¿Y qué pasó con los demás? ¿Siguen viviendo en Lima? —Dijo cambiando de tema.

—Britt y Mike se marcharon a Jullyard a completar sus estudios como bailarines y se casaron hace dos años.

—¿Britt y Mike? ¡Joder! ¿Qué paso con Tina?

—La verdad, no lo sé. Perdí el contacto con ella después de la graduación. Igual que con Santana, que se marchó a no sé donde durante el curso y no volvimos a verla.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Puck, Finn, Quinn...?

—Quinn y Puck se casaron tres años después de graduarse.

Sam se quedo blanco.

—Pero no funcionó, estuvieron juntos durante año y medio y luego, se separaron. Supongo que el fantasma de Beth todavía planeaba encima de sus cabezas. Puck se marchó de Lima una vez divorciado, y ella comenzó a salir con Artie.

—¿Con Artie? —Sam abrió los ojos como platos.

—Llevan bastante tiempo juntos y ella va a tener un bebé. Dicen que será niño —dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿No se han casado?

—Nop, no lo han hecho. Viven juntos en una casa preciosa en las afueras de Lima. Y bueno... luego están Finn, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine que se fueron a Nueva York y allí siguen. Quizás no lograron triunfar como ellos querían, pero aún siguen intentándolo como yo.

—¡Vaya! Me dejas blanco.

Ella se rió ante el comentario.

—Estaría bien reunirnos todos otra vez. A pesar de que hablamos por teléfono, hace mucho que no los veo.

—Estaría genial, me encantaría volver a verlos, ¡sobretodo a Mike! ¡Le he echado tanto de menos!

—Él también a ti. Ese año se le hizo difícil, las cosas con Tina no iban bien y él quería marcharse a estudiar fuera. Britt también se moría de ganas, así que se fueron a probar suerte. Él quería a Tina pero comprendió que no podía tenerlo todo, así que tuvo que escoger. Una vez, me dijo que le hubiera gustado que tú hubieses estado con él en ese momento, para aconsejarlo.

Sam se puso triste al pensarlo.

—Pero escogió la danza.

—Sí, y en el fondo, Mike sabía que no solo escogía la danza sino que también la estaba escogiendo a ella por encima de Tina.

—Y Britt le correspondía —añadió Sam.

—Sí. Lo descubrieron después mientras estudiaban juntos. Ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, los dos se complementaban a la perfección, así que el amor surgió.

—¡Me alegro tanto por ellos! —chilló Sam ilusionado.

Ella le sonrió emocionada. Su Sam no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo el chico adorable del que ella se había enamorado.

—¿Por qué no respondiste a mis llamadas, Mercy? Yo te llamé.

—Supongo que no quise hacerlo, porque pensé que jamás volvería a verte —le respondió ella.

Él la comprendió, aunque seguía doliéndole que ella se hubiese apartado de él hacía catorce años.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir yendo hacia el estudio —le dijo.

—¿Dónde está el baño? Necesito ir un minuto —le preguntó Sam.

—Sí. La segunda puerta a la derecha —le indicó ella.

Sam salió de la cocina y ella se fue a su habitación a preparar su bolso. Se miró en el espejo por última vez y cogió su chaqueta, esperándolo en la puerta.

Él salió del baño y la acompañó al exterior. Mientras Mercy cerraba la puerta con llave, Sam vio como una anciana subía las escaleras con unas bolsas de la compra. Presuroso, bajó las escaleras que lo separaban de ella.

—Deje, yo se las llevo —dijo, agarrando las bolsas y regalándole una sonrisa.

—Oh, no hace falta cariño, yo puedo sola —le respondió la señora.

Mercy los observó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—Insisto, déjeme subirlas a mí, ¿Qué vive, en el cuarto?

—No hijo, vivo en el quinto.

—¡En el quinto! ¡Madre mía! No admito discusión, déjeme las bolsas, yo se las llevo.

—Mil gracias... ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Sam, Sam Evans —le dijo pasando una de sus bolsas a su mano izquierda, dejando libre la derecha para dársela.

—Encantado, Sam. Soy Catherine Adams —dijo, aceptándole la mano.

—Mucho gusto, señora Adams. Venga, le ayudo a subir.

—Ay no cariño, no hace falta. Viví toda mi vida aquí, me conozco de memoria estas escaleras.

Ellos empezaron a subir, viendo cómo Mercedes esperaba en el descansillo.

—Mercy, espérame un momento mientras ayudo a la señora Adams con sus bolsas —le pidió.

—Sí, claro. Buenos días, señora Adams.

—Buenos días, mi niña —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Catherine vio cómo sus ojos lo miraban a él con sus bolsas. Le brillaban. Tenía que ser el definitivo, ¡debía serlo!

—Bien, bien, señora Adams.

—Me alegro —Mercy empezó a subir con ellos—. No cariño, espérale aquí, no hace falta que subas.

—Va... vale —le respondió Mercedes, dudosa.

Los vio perderse escaleras arriba. Hablaban, pero ella no podía escucharles con claridad. Así que se apoyó en el pasamanos esperándolo.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Mercy? —le preguntó la señora Adams.

—Catorce años —le respondió Sam.

—¡Madre mía!

_Dios, si este no es el definitivo, dejo de ser cristiana. ¡Óyeme bien!_

—Eso es muchísimo tiempo, ¿Ibais al instituto juntos?

—Fuimos novios —se sinceró él. Era agradable poder charlar con alguien lo bastante cuerdo.

—Vaya, ¿y qué pasó?

—Me tuve que mudar con mi familia a otro estado. Mis padres se habían quedado sin trabajo y habíamos acabado viviendo en un motel. Él volvió a encontrar trabajo así que nos regresamos a Tennessee.

—Y ahí fue cuando os separasteis.

—Sí.

—Y ahora has vuelto —dijo la señora Adams, feliz.

—Vamos a grabar una canción juntos —le aclaró.

—¿La quisiste? —le soltó.

Él la miró, deteniéndose en las escaleras.

—No hace falta que me contestes, se te ve en la cara que aún lo haces.

—No...

—Sé analizar miradas hijo, y la tuya es la de un hombre enamorado —dijo, mientras abría con la llave la puerta de su casa.

Sí, enamorado hasta decir basta. Pero no funcionaría, ya había tomado la decisión de no luchar por ella, y ni la señora Adams, ni Evan Allen lo harían cambiar de opinión.

—Tengo que irme, Mercy me espera —dijo, después de dejar las bolsas en la cocina.

—Sam... —le llamó la anciana.

—¿Sí?

—Creí que Evan Allen era un idiota, pero definitivamente estaba equivocada.

—¿Sabía que era Evan Allen? —Le preguntó boquiabierto.

—Claro que si. Soy vieja no tonta. Siento que eres un chico simpático y agradable, y estoy muy feliz de que Mercedes te tenga a su lado. Esa niña se merece lo mejor.

Sam no sabía qué decir así que ella siguió con su discurso.

—Mi Robert murió hace seis años y desde ese momento supe lo que era la soledad. Ella también lo sabe, Sam. Y no se lo merece. Mercedes necesita a un hombre dulce y cariñoso a su lado, como lo era mi Robert. Un hombre que la ame y la cuide, y que comporta su vida con ella. Tú podrías ser ese hombre, Sam.

Él trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Yo no la merezco, señora Adams. No soy bueno para ella, no soy bueno para nadie —se lamentó, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

—A mí no me lo parece, ni a ella tampoco. ¿Has visto cómo le brillan los ojos cuando te mira?

¿Le brillaban los ojos? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡No lo había notado!

_¡Porque tú nunca te das cuenta de nada! Tu Mercy arde en deseos por ti, pero tú como quién oye llover —_ Evan Allen le hablaba de nuevo.

—Yo no puedo estar con ella, señora Adams. No de la manera que usted quiere, lo siento —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Debo irme.

—¡Sam! —Chilló la mujer viéndole cruzar el umbral—. ¡Te arrepentirás muchacho! ¡Sé ver cuando dos personas se aman de verdad!

_Dios, como no pongas de tu parte, me meto en una secta, te lo juro._

Pensó la anciana.

_¡Pero que idiota eres! ¿Por qué no le haces caso a la vieja? —_ le preguntó Evan Allen desde algún rincón de su enferma mente—.  _¡Te ha dicho que sus ojos hacen chiribitas cuando te ve! ¡Eso en mi lenguaje indica que quiere echar un polvo!_

Sam se detuvo antes de llegar al rellano, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Le dolía. Sin duda, era la resaca.

¿La resaca hacía que Evan Allen le hablase? Si era así, Sam no volvería a beber en su vida.

—¡Piérdete tío, te lo digo en serio!

_¡Espera sentado chaval! Me quedaré por aquí disfrutando de la visión de su cuerpo y de su hermoso trasero. Me encantará ver cómo te resistes a ella._

—¡Cállate! —dijo tambaleándose y agarrándose al pasamanos para no caerse. Aquello no estaba bien. Debía buscar ayuda, necesitaba librarse de Evan Allen cuánto antes.

—¿Sam? —Mercy le llamó, subiendo las escaleras. Viendo que el chico se aferraba con fuerza al pasamanos—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó sosteniéndole la frente con su mano, viendo si tenía fiebre. Estaba pálido.

—No. No me siento bien —dijo él, intentando sentarse en las escaleras.

—Espera, no te sientes ahí. Están frías. Vamos a casa.

—Pero tenemos que ir al estudio, déjame sentarme un segundo y estaré mejor.

—De eso nada, vamos, necesitas recostarte un poco —él se levantó y aceptó la mano que ella le ofrecía.

_¿Lo ves? Ya te está llevando a su cama de nuevo. ¡Joder, tío! ¡Qué suerte tienes!_

Sam llevó su mano izquierda a su cabeza, mostrando una mueca de dolor. Quería que Evan se callase. Necesitaba que saliese de su mente.

—¿Sam? ¿Por qué bebes? —Dijo la chica, sintiendo cómo una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla—. ¿Por qué bebes si te hace daño?

—Mercy...

Ella había llegado al punto de no poder detenerse.

—No solo te hace daño a ti, sino también a los que te queremos —dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

Él la abrazó, acariciando su pelo negro con su mano.

Estaba llorando.

Lloraba por él, por su culpa.

No se la merecía, nunca sería merecedor de la gran mujer que era Mercedes Jones.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a su polo con su mano izquierda mientras su derecha lo rodeaba. Él hacía lo mismo con ambas manos acariciando su espalda.

"Te quiero" le hubiese gustado decirle, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella debía encontrar un hombre que la mereciese, no un estúpido friki borracho con trastornos de doble personalidad.

Agarró las llaves de su mano y abrió él mismo la puerta sin soltarla, cerrándola detrás de ellos y conduciéndola a su habitación.

—Déjame dormir contigo, por favor —le suplicó Mercedes sin dejar de llorar.

Él la besó en la frente.

—Quédate a mi lado, Mercy —él también le suplicó.

Se quitó los zapatos acostándose sobre las mantas y ella hizo lo mismo con sus sandalias. Sam les echó la manta de la noche anterior por encima. Mercedes seguía llorando, y él notó cómo una lágrima empezaba a deslizarse también por su rostro.

Le dolía verla así, pero más le dolía saber que era por su culpa. Cada uno de sus sollozos lo atravesaba como un puñal. Limpió una de sus lágrimas con sus dedos, mientras las demás mojaban su jersey.

¡La quería! La amaba y no podía decírselo. No podría decírselo nunca.

Lo que hizo que llorara todavía más fuerte, provocando que ella levantase su cabeza observándolo.

Se subió más a la cama, quedando a la altura de sus ojos. Él la miró sin dejar de llorar viendo cómo acariciaba su rostro y secaba sus lágrimas con sus labios.

Sam trató de alejarla.

—Te quiero, Sam —dijo la chica, mirándolo a los ojos.

Su cara reflejaba la mayor tristeza del mundo. Sus palabras habían salido de su boca, a sabiendas de que era un error.

Catherine Adams tenía razón, ella le quería. Pero él no la merecía. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

Respiró hondo antes de soltar las palabras más difíciles que había dicho en toda su vida.

—Yo no Mercedes, mi corazón no sabe amar.

—Sam... —Se lamentó la chica. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué se lo había confesado?

—Escúchame, Mercy. No puedo ofrecerte nada. Nada tengo para darte. No quiero hacerte daño —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. Debes olvidarte de mí. Grabaremos la canción y cuando esté lista, no volverás a verme.

—Pero yo no quiero dejar de verte —dijo ella, secándose sus propias lágrimas que no le dejaban verlo con claridad.

—Yo tampoco —se sincero él, abrazándola.

—Te quiero —volvió a decirle, acurrucando su rostro en el cuello del chico.

—Lo sé —le respondió él, abrazándola más fuerte.

_Y yo a ti, pero no te merezco._

Pensó.

Lo había decidido por fin. En cuánto el dueto se grabase, se marcharía de su vida y no volvería jamás.

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Toda la mañana. No importaba nada más, ni siquiera el hambre. Sabían que jamás volverían a estar tan cerca como lo habían estado ese día y ambos, se resistían a romper ese abrazo.


	4. Suplicando por un beso

**_Capítulo 4: Suplicando por un beso_ **

Ella le amaba, pero él se negaba a dejarla entrar en su vida.

No sabía amar, le había dicho. Pero no era cierto, alguien que no supiese amar, no se hubiese alegrado por la felicidad de sus compañeros de instituto, ni le habría prestado ayuda a una anciana sin esperar nada a cambio. Alguien que no supiese amar, no la abrazaría como él lo estaba haciendo, protegiéndola con sus fuertes brazos mientras la besaba en el pelo.

Sam se había despertado antes que ella y la abrazaba. Mercedes no quería levantarse, no quería que él supiese que se había despertado. Porque cuando lo hiciese, él se separaría y pondría distancia entre los dos para protegerla, porque ella sabía cuál era la razón por la que no estaban juntos. La sabía perfectamente. Él quería protegerla de Evan Allen.

El chico se movió, dispuesto a levantarse y ella aprovechó el momento para desperezarse.

—¿Te vas? —Le preguntó.

—Iba al baño —respondió él, levantándose de la cama.

—Ah —dijo avergonzada.

—No me iba a ir sin despedirme de ti, Mercy.

—No lo sé —contestó triste—. Me dijiste que no volvería a verte. Yo no quiero que te vayas. No quiero perderte de nuevo, no una segunda vez.

—Mercedes, ya hablamos de eso. Cuando la semana acabe, me iré de aquí, de tu vida. Acéptalo.

—No. Me niego a aceptarlo.

—Pues... no lo hagas —dijo, enfadado—. Me marcharé de todas formas.

—Sam, regálame esta semana, ¿sí? Regálamela para mí —le suplicó.

—No puedes pedirme eso, Mercy. No puedes.

—Solo como amigos, no intentaré nada, de verdad.

—¿Solo como amigos? —Le preguntó.

—Sí, solo como amigos. Por favor, déjame estar cerca de ti esta semana —era lo único que le pedía y también lo único que sabía que él podría darle.

—Pero solo como amigos, Mercy.

_¡Vamos, Sam! ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿A quién queréis engañar los dos? ¿Solo amigos? No puedes ser solo amigo de ella. ¡Te la quieres tirar!_

Evan Allen volvía a manifestarse cuando menos lo necesitaba.

Sam miró a Mercedes antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, buscando el baño. Allí, dejó correr el grifo del agua fría y se lavó la cara, despejándose. ¿Por qué había aceptado? Había decidido alejarse de ella, había decidido no luchar por Mercedes.

_¡Sam!_

—¡Déjame en paz!

_¡Sammy, Sam! Vuelve ahí y muéstrale lo que tienes para darle. Ella no quiere ser tu amiga, Sammy. No quiere. Ella me busca a mí, me necesita a mí._

—Eso no es cierto, no. No quiero oírte. ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mi vida!

La puerta resonó, haciendo que se girase. Mercedes la abrió con cuidado.

—Sam... ¿Estás bien? ¿Estabas... hablando con alguien?

—Estaba pensando en voz alta, Mercy. Estoy bien. Deberíamos irnos, ya llegamos tarde —le dijo, secándose la cara con la toalla y mirándose por última vez al espejo. Evan ya no volvería a molestarle.

* * *

Condujeron hasta el estudio de grabación. El técnico todavía seguía allí, trabajando en la maqueta.

—No hemos podido avisarte, Larry. Hemos estado ocupados con otras cosas —se disculpó Sam.

—¡Hey! No te preocupes, Evan. He estado trabajando en la melodía. Puede que con unos ajustes, puedas llegar y no resulte tan raro.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó Mercy.

—La canción que nos pasasteis, bueno... al parecer, no llego tan alto.

—Pero, puedo bajar el mío —dijo Mercy, preocupada.

—No, no. Tú eres la estrella. Yo puedo cantar dos estrofas y hacerte los coros.

—Pero eso no es un dueto —la chica intentó llamarle Evan, como había hecho el técnico de grabación, pero no pudo.

—Tranquila Mercy, quedará bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Queréis oír la música? Poneos los cascos.

Se los pasó y entraron en la habitación.

—Tenéis la letra enfrente de vosotros, ¿Queréis probar o lo dejamos para mañana?

Mercy le miró dudosa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Le preguntó.

—Sí, sí. Me duele un poco la cabeza pero estaré bien.

—No, si te duele lo dejamos —le dijo, agarrando sus cascos y dejándolos sobre el soporte, haciendo lo mismo con los de él—. Larry, lo dejamos para mañana. Él no se siente bien —no podía llamarlo Evan, simplemente, no podía.

—Sí, claro. No hay problema. Hasta mañana entonces.

—Hasta mañana, Larry —se despidió Sam.

Ella le empujó hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Mercy?

—Dijiste que me regalarías esta semana.

—Sí, pero no que debíamos quitarle tiempo a los ensayos de la canción —protestó.

—Venga, Sam. Demos un paseo, te despejará y respirarás aire puro.

Ella le agarró de la mano y tiró de él, pero Sam se rehusó.

—Los amigos no se agarran de la mano, Mercy.

—Nosotros sí —le dijo—. Nosotros sí, Sam. Vamos.

Caminaron y caminaron, todo lo que quedaba de tarde y parte de la noche, agarrados de la mano, viendo la gente pasar y recogerse en sus casas. Ya era tarde cuando regresaron al coche.

Mercy le llevó a su casa y allí se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Ella quería subir, pero no se lo dijo, no quería presionarle. Le había pedido ser amigos y eso era lo único que podría recibir por parte de él.

—Gracias, Sam. Gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado.

Él no le respondió, no se veía con derecho. En cambio, le recordó en lo que habían quedado.

—Amigos, Mercy. Los amigos están ahí siempre. Tú me lo pediste, yo te lo concedí.

—Sí —dijo ella, triste—. Me lo concediste.

—Buenas noches, Mercy —el chico se giró, entrando ya en casa.

—Buenas noches, Sam —le respondió, agarrándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios.

—Mercy... —Se quejó él.

—Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad —se disculpó, girando sobre sus propios pies y emprendiendo el camino de vuelta al coche.

—¡Mercy! —La llamó.

—¡Estoy bien, Sam! —Le gritó—.¡Descansa!

La chica se metió en el coche, encendiendo rápidamente el motor y saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

¡No podía ofrecerle nada más! ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

* * *

Evan Allen no volvió a molestarle en toda la noche y contrario a lo que pensaba, tampoco lo hizo los siguientes días de ensayos. Pero no solo Evan se había dedicado a atormentarle, sino también Kim.

Desde hacía dos días, la chica no dejaba de revolotear a su alrededor esperando que el halcón desplegase las alas y se lanzase a por su presa. Pero ella estaba realmente equivocada si pensaba que eso iba a suceder.

Mercy los miraba todo el tiempo y él la miraba a ella, mientras Kim trataba de atraerlo hacia su red. Pero Mercy no sentía celos de ella, la mirada que reflejaban sus ojos era una mirada triste, dolida. Nada de rabia, ni odio. Solo dolor. Dolor y tristeza.

Tal y como le había prometido, habían pasado todos los días juntos, ensayando, paseando, comiendo, cenando, yendo al cine, divirtiéndose... Pero cuando el día tocaba a su fin, cuando él se despedía de ella y le soltaba la mano que la agarraba, ella se rompía nuevamente. Mirándole con el corazón roto y destrozado por su culpa.

Se lo había prometido. Le había prometido esa semana y Sam cumplía sus promesas. Pero era doloroso para él despedirse de ella así. Rechazándola, rechazando sus besos todas las noches, deteniendo su avance y apartándose para que ella no lo besase en los labios. Porque los amigos no se besaban. No lo hacían, y ella no lo quería entender.

Noche tras noche, beso tras beso, rechazo tras rechazo, ellos se iban apagando lentamente.

Cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos, sabían que ya les quedaban menos días para disfrutar de la compañía del otro y eso les mataba.

Le dolía demasiado verla rebajarse por un único beso, día tras día. Le dolía apartarla de él, le hacía daño, darse la vuelta mientras ella se subía al coche y se alejaba de nuevo, noche tras noche.

Habían pasado ya los cinco días, cinco días que nunca olvidaría. La canción, había quedado preciosa, hermosa. Un éxito asegurado, pero a diferencia de la canción, ellos estaban completamente destrozados.

Evan Allen no había vuelto a pronunciarse, no en esos cinco días que había pasado con Mercy. Saber que había podido seguir con su vida sin él, sin beber, le alegraba, aunque fuese un poquito.

Pero Mercy no desistía, quería estar con él. Por eso le había invitado a su casa el sábado, para celebrar el éxito del dueto que saldría al mercado el siguiente lunes.

Él no había podido decirle que no, se lo había prometido. A pesar de que sabía que ella volvería a intentar besarle y él volvería a rechazarle de nuevo, partiéndole el corazón.

Solo quedaban dos días para que la semana llegase a su fin, solo dos para que él se marchase de nuevo de su vida. Esta vez, para no volver.

* * *

Mercedes no estaba preparada para dejarle ir, no estaba lista para separarse de él. No quería, haría hasta lo imposible por retenerle a su lado. Se había rebajado por un beso, cada una de las noches, un único beso de amor por su parte, pero él la había rechazado todas ellas. Y aún así, ella seguía intentándolo. Porque le amaba y quería estar con él.

Porque se divertían juntos, cantando y bailando, porque se querían, auque él se negase a reconocerlo. Porque durante el día, ellos eran uno solo, unidos de la mano y por la noche, todo se rompía en pedazos, al igual que su corazón.

Como se rompería el domingo de nuevo cuando él se fuese para siempre de su vida.

El lunes saldría su single al mercado y por fin descubriría lo que la gente opinaba de ellos. Pero el lunes, él ya estaría lejos. Ya no podría celebrar su triunfo con él.

Solo les quedaban esos dos días para hacerlo y ella quería aprovechar esa oportunidad.

El timbre sonó y Mercedes corrió a abrir.

—¿Todavía no estás lista? —Le preguntó la anciana Señora Adams.

—Solo me falta vestirme, pase —dijo, dejándole sitio para que entrase.

—¡Te dejo la tarta de chocolate encima de la mesa! —Le gritó, viendo cómo Mercedes corría a cambiarse—. Ponte muy guapa, eh. El vestido que llevabas la otra vez te quedaba perfecto.

La anciana se dio la vuelta, a tiempo de verla parada frente a ella. Esta vez con un vestido diferente, negro otra vez pero con un escote más pronunciado, no tan corto como el otro pero dejando la espalda bastante al descubierto.

—¿Qué le parece, señora Adams?

Sus tacones tampoco eran tan altos como los de la otra vez. Pero, ¿para que los necesitaba? Iban a celebrar su posible éxito en su casa.

—Estás preciosa, Mercy. Estás... hermosa —dijo, indicándole que se diese la vuelta—. Se va a morir cuando te vea.

—¿Usted cree?

—Bueno, espero que no se muera, al menos. Pero mirarte embobado seguro. ¡Bueno! Que no te entretengo más, que en nada llega y yo aquí importunando. Diviértete cariño —dijo, pasando por su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Mucha suerte.

Mercedes le sostuvo la puerta al pasar y la anciana se marchó escaleras arriba quejándose en silencio, como lo hacía siempre.

Respiró hondo, un par de veces. ¿Qué le faltaba?

No creía que le faltase nada... La mesa estaba puesta, la comida en su punto. Ella estaba lista, solo faltaba que Sam llegase.

Pero ya se estaba retrasando, estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¡No podía! Se lo había prometido. No podía marcharse antes de acabar la semana, incumpliría su promesa.

El timbre sonó, haciéndola levantarse del sofá como un resorte. Acomodándose el vestido, fue a abrir, despacio, sin prisa. No tenía ninguna, ninguna. Necesitaba todos los sentidos puestos en él. Tenía que conseguirle, tenía que devolverlo a ella como debía ser, como debía haber sido siempre, como tenía que haber sido hacía ya catorce años.

—Hola —dijo él, nada más abrir la puerta—. Te he traído esto.

—¿Una Coca Cola? ¿Me has traído una Coca Cola? —le sonrió, divertida. Abriendo la puerta del todo, mostrándole como iba vestida.

—No era plan de traerte una botella de vino —dijo, fijándose en lo que la chica llevaba puesto.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta —se disculpó Mercedes, cerrando la puerta en cuánto Sam entró en el piso.

Él se giró para verla mientras la cerraba, observando su espalda desnuda y su hermoso vestido. No podía decirle nada, no debía, pero le fue imposible.

—Estás preciosa.

Ella se giró quedando frente a él. Asustándose, al ver lo próximos que estaban.

—Gra... gracias —dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina con la botella de Coca Cola en la mano.

Él la siguió detrás, viendo cómo sus caderas y sus piernas se movían con cada paso que daba.

—Ponte cómodo, mientras yo "descorcho" la botella —le dijo sonriente.

Esa era su Mercy, su simpática y divertida Mercy. No la triste Mercy con la que había compartido los últimos cinco días. Sam se odió aún más por hacerla sufrir.

Le llenó el vaso de Coca Cola tendiéndoselo, llenando a su vez también el suyo y lo levantó en alto.

—Salud.

El chico chocó su vaso con el suyo y bebió.

—¿Sabes que es malo celebrar las cosas antes de que pasen, verdad?

—No te preocupes, en este caso será un éxito asegurado.

Ella le sonrió sentándose también a la mesa.

—Esto tiene una pinta estupenda, ¿Qué es? —Le preguntó Sam.

—Es una receta de la señora Adams, me dijo que era la favorita de su marido Robert, que en paz descanse.

—Es una mujer adorable —dijo Sam, echando un poco de comida en sus platos. Al parecer, tenía hambre.

—Sí lo es. Es muy especial, la quiero mucho, no sé que haría sin ella. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo le dije que se viniese a vivir conmigo —le contó, pinchando una patata con el tenedor y llevándosela a la boca.

—¿Sí? —Dijo Sam, mientras masticaba—. ¿Y por qué no se vino?

—No quería molestar —le respondió Mercy, una vez había vaciado el contenido de su boca—. Pero, me duele verla subir esas escaleras día tras día. He pensado en pedirle que me cambie el piso, pero sé que no lo hará, todo lo que allí tiene le recuerda a su marido. Ella no querría alejarse de ese piso.

—Es malo para una anciana subir tantas escaleras, debería mudarse a un primero o a una residencia donde no viviese en soledad.

—Lo sé. Pero no quiere alejarse de aquí, sigue queriendo a su marido y espera a que Dios la reúna con él —dijo Mercedes, triste, dejando su tenedor y su cuchillo encima de la mesa.

—Debería aprovechar el momento, debería divertirse, disfrutar lo que le queda de vida. Las cosas se acaban, se van y luego no vuelven. La muerte es una realidad, esta ahí, no podemos escapar de ella, pero sí vivir. Podemos vivir, mientras Dios nos lo permita.

—Como nosotros estamos viviendo esta semana.

Él no quiso contestarle. No podía volver a empezar de nuevo con el mismo tema.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero no le importó. Ya estaba harta de que él la rechazase. Estaba decidida a luchar por él y no se lo podría impedir. Así que contraatacó su silencio, con lo primero que se le ocurrió. Hacerle darse cuenta de que todo el tiempo, había sido Sam Evans y no Evan Allen. Porque ese era el verdadero problema. Evan. Sam se había convertido en Evan y no se creía merecedor de ella, pues bien, Evan Allen ya no estaba allí. Comiendo con ella estaba Sam Evans y Mercedes esperaba que jamás se marchase de allí.

—Sé que Kim te pidió una cita. Bueno... más bien, dos o tres.

Él se la quedó mirando mientras comía la carne que acababa de cortar con ayuda del cuchillo.

—También sé que la rechazaste —él siguió comiendo sin contestarle.

Aquello estaba siendo más difícil de lo que Mercedes había pensado.

—¿Evan no la hubiese rechazado, verdad? —Ella supo que había cruzado una línea de peligro en el momento en que lo había nombrado a él.

Sam dejó sobre la mesa los cubiertos y tragó, justo antes de mirarla de nuevo y contestar.

—Te prometí que te dedicaría esta semana, Mercy. Esta semana sería solo para ti. Por eso la rechacé —le dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

—No es cierto, Sam. ¡No es cierto! —Dijo ella—. La rechazaste porque me quieres, no por la estúpida promesa que me hiciste. ¡La rechazaste porque me amas a mí!

—No —dijo él en tono serio, mirando hacia la pared—. No es verdad.

—No me equivoco y... mírame —se estiró para tocar su hombro y girar su rostro—. ¡Mírame! —Dijo, mientras una lágrima bajaba ya por su mejilla—. La rechazaste por mí, lo hiciste por mí, no por cumplir la promesa. ¡Fue por mí! Porque me quieres, porque me amas, porque fuimos felices estos cinco días, tú lo comprobaste. Lo hiciste Sam, me hiciste feliz.

—Cállate Mercy. No quiero oírte —le pidió, volviendo su mirada de nuevo a la pared.

_¿No la quieres oír? Oh, pues deberías, porque está cabreada eh, está enfadada contigo, solo contigo. A mí me adora, me ha echado de menos._

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Gritó, levantándose de su silla, y tirando la servilleta al suelo—.¡No es verdad!

—¡Sam! —Dijo, corriendo hacia él—.¡Sam! —Sostuvo su rostro entre sus dos manos tratando de besarle nuevamente. Era su oportunidad. Las cosas se habían echado a perder totalmente. No había marcha atrás. Era ahora o nunca—. Sam... —susurró, besándole. Uniendo su boca con la suya, en un beso suave, estirándose todo lo que podía mientras él trataba en vano de separarse de ella, empujándola.

—Suéltame, Mercy, ¡suéltame! —Le exigía mientras ella no dejaba de besarle—.¡Déjame en paz, ya!

—¡No! —Le gritó, sintiendo cómo su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas—.¡No te voy a dejar en paz!No lo haré! Hasta que entiendas que me quieres. ¡Que sí sabes amar! ¡Que me amas a mí!

—No —dijo él, girándose para recoger su chaqueta en el sofá e irse.

—¿Vas a marcharte, verdad? ¿Ahora se te olvida la promesa? ¡Ahora sí! Y te irás y volverás a beber. Y luego vendrás, como viniste el otro día y querrás hacerme el amor. Estaremos a punto de hacer el amor de nuevo, entonces te dormirás. ¡Te dormirás! ¡Y no recordarás nada! ¡Nada! Y te alejarás de nuevo. Te marcharás y me dejarás sola, como lo has hecho siempre, como lo hiciste hace catorce años.

Él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la oyó hablar de nuevo. Sus palabras le dolían. Y le partían el corazón.

En lo más profundo de él sabía que habían estado a punto de hacer el amor el lunes. Noche tras noche, soñaba con sus manos recorriéndola y subiéndole el vestido, mientras ella se deshacía ante sus íntimas caricias. Sabía que no habían llegado a más, lo sabía. Como también creía que ella jamás se lo recordaría de nuevo.

Se giró, viéndola de frente a él, con un vestido diferente al de la otra noche, con un peinado distinto, con lágrimas escociéndole los ojos y le pareció más hermosa aún. Más aún que cuando la había sentido derretirse con sus manos.

Entonces, ella le habló y lo que dijo, terminó de hundirlo.

—Evan Allen me habría hecho el amor, Evan se habría acordado de ello. Él no rechazaría mis besos, ni mis caricias. ¿Me oyes? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Evan? Él lucharía por mí, él me amaría, me haría sentir mujer en sus brazos. ¡Evan me haría el amor!

Los puños de Sam se cerraron con rabia a cada lado de él. No podía estar hablando en serio, no podía.

—No es verdad —le dijo, dolido—. No lo es. No puedes quererle a él. No puedes necesitarle a él.

_¡Pero si lo hace! ¡Te lo dijo! Es a mí a quién quiere, no a ti. Quiere que yo le haga el amor, ¡que coño! Quiere que me la folle mientras grita mi nombre. ¡Evan!_

—Sí lo hago, Sam. Sí quiero que vuelva. Evan es impulsivo y lucha por lo que quiere. ¡Quiero que vuelva Evan Allen! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio y quiero que él vuelva!

 


	5. El verdadero amor sabe esperar

—Sí lo hago, Sam. Sí quiero que vuelva. Evan es impulsivo y lucha por lo que quiere. ¡Quiero que vuelva Evan Allen! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio y quiero que él vuelva!

El chico ahogó un grito y corrió hacia ella, besándola con furia, besándola con rabia, destrozando su boca a su paso. ¡Quería que volviera Evan Allen! ¡Pues volvería!

La arrastró con fuerza por el pasillo. Ella, se asustó, intentando frenarle, pero él estaba empeñado en llevarla a su habitación.

La tumbó sobre la cama y puso sus rodillas encima, intentando que no se escapase mientras se desvestía, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y los zapatos tirándolos lejos. Mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba haciéndole daño con sus rodillas.

Ella lloraba. Lloraba y se resistía tratando de marcharse de allí, pero las piernas de él se lo impedían.

No lo conseguiría, no la dejaría en paz.

¡No! Ya no quería a Evan Allen. Evan Allen era un estúpido imbécil que no se merecía su amor. Quería a Sam pero no sabía que él estaba tan mal. No sabía. ¡Oh Dios, no!

El chico había terminado de quitarse su ropa interior quedando desnudo encima de ella. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, le había levantado el vestido y le había rasgado las medias, sacándoselas a la vez que sus tacones.

Su ropa interior había sido la siguiente. Mientras Evan Allen volvía a atormentarle en su cabeza.

_¡Ella me quiere a mí! Quiere que yo me la folle. Me ama a mí._

Sam la agarró por las piernas, tirando de ella hacia él, pegándola a su miembro por completo, separándoselas lo máximo posible.

Ella se resistía, llorando desconsolada.

—Sam, por favor, ¡por favor, no!

Mercedes vio su mirada. Sus ojos coléricos, rabiosos, enfermos y supo que no lo conseguiría. Él no se detendría, no importaba cuánto llorase, gritase o patalease. Sam no se detendría.

Entonces, dejó de resistirse, dejó de hacerlo, pero su llanto no cesó. Sus lágrimas no dejaron de resbalar por su rostro. No podía verlo, no podía ver como entraba en ella a la fuerza, no quería verlo. Sus ojos buscaron un punto fijo en la pared y esperó, esperó su entrada en ella. Esperó y esperó, llorando, sollozando, mientras sus piernas permanecían abiertas para él.

Esperó. Con miedo, con dolor, con amargura, pero él no llegó. Él no la penetró, no lo hizo.

Se levantó, bajándose el vestido, y buscándole por toda la habitación. Al principio creyó que se había marchado de allí, pero luego le vio.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, completamente desnudo, escondiendo su cara entre sus dos manos.

Ella había querido irse de allí, correr lejos, pero su corazón no se lo permitió. Su corazón le buscó, sentándose a su lado, acariciándolo. Su estúpido corazón le amaba a pesar de todo.

—Sam... —Tiró de él hasta conseguir separar sus manos de su rostro—. Sam... —Le abrazó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y él se acurrucó en su vientre, mientras ella peinaba su pelo rubio.

Estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo, pero no le importaba.

Ella le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, besándolo en la cabeza, sintiendo como su estúpido corazón latía fuertemente, al notarlo tan cerca.

—Lo siento. Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento tanto —le dijo, mientras volvía a esconderse entre sus manos.

—Shhh —ella quería calmarle, separándoselas de nuevo y arrullándolo como si fuese un bebé.

—Necesito ayuda, necesito ayuda... —Se lamentó, sin dejar de llorar. Ahora también temblaba, haciendo que Mercy tirase de la manta de la cama y se la pusiese por encima para resguardarle del frío.

—Yo no te abandonaré, Sam. No me importa lo que me digas, no me importa que te empeñes en apartarme de ti. No me iré de tu lado. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Mercy —le dijo, perdiéndose en sus ojos oscuros—. No puedes estar conmigo, solo sé hacerte daño —ella le secó una de sus lágrimas.

—Te detuviste, Sam. No lo hiciste. Me equivoqué, no debí nombrártelo. Él no se hubiese detenido, no lo hubiera hecho, pero tú sí, Sam. Me amas, estoy segura de ello y te esperaré el tiempo que sea hasta que puedas estar conmigo.

—No te merezco, Mercy.

Y no lo hacía, lo había comprobado. Había estado a punto de forzarla y ella le estaba abrazando, en lugar de marcharse de allí corriendo. No merecía a Mercedes Jones. Finalmente lo había dicho, finalmente se había atrevido a decirle lo que había estado pensando durante tanto tiempo, lo que había hecho que renunciase a su amor. No se la merecía. No se la merecía antes siendo un loco borracho, y ahora menos todavía.

—No me importa lo que pienses, yo sí que te merezco, me merezco a un hombre como tú a mi lado y no intentes convencerme de lo contrario, no lo conseguirás. No harás que deje de amarte. Te he amado toda mi vida, ahora lo sé. Ahora lo sé...

—¿De verdad me amas, Mercy? ¿A mí?

—Sí, Sam. Te amo a ti. Solo a ti —le dijo, abrazándole con más fuerza.

—Yo... yo te amo, te quiero, te adoro y te necesito. ¡No sabes cuánto! Eres como un ángel que bajó del cielo para cuidarme, para curarme y yo... Yo quise hacerle daño —dijo, escapando de su mirada y escondiéndose de su mirada.

—Pero no lo hiciste —le buscó, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus dos manos, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Mi ángel —dijo, con suavidad, con dulzura, levantando sus manos y acariciándole su cara, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con las suyas.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella le besó. Con todo el amor del mundo, con todo el cariño que sentía hacia él. Le besó como si no hubiese cosa en el mundo que necesitase más que sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Estaba enamorada y no podía evitarlo.

Él necesitaba ayuda y ella le apoyaría en todo lo que necesitase.

—Sam, duerme conmigo como hiciste el martes, por favor.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, levantándose, recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

—No, no te la pongas. Quiero sentirte a mi lado, quiero sentir tu piel en contacto con la mía —ella se sacó el vestido por la cabeza, quedando completamente desnuda ante él.

—Mercy, te deseo. Te deseo, pero ahora no podría hacerte el amor. Ni siquiera podría pensar en ello.

—Lo sé, Sam. Solo duerme conmigo, por favor.

Ella le tendió su mano y él la agarró entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Le apartó las sábanas, esperando a que él se metiese dentro y luego le siguió, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Mercedes vio cómo él había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

—Sam, por favor. Deja de culparte, me duele verte así.

—Le oigo, Mercy. Lo oigo en mi cabeza.

—¿A quién?

—A Evan... Evan me habla. Habla conmigo, yo... No puedo evitarlo, Mercy.

—Oh Dios Santo —se abrazó fuertemente a él, como sintiese que soltándolo, él se perdería para siempre—. Sam...

—He tomado una decisión —dijo secándose con el antebrazo las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro—. Voy a ingresar en Santa Rosa.

—¿En Santa Rosa? —Con la misma rapidez con la que antes le había apretado con fuerza, Mercedes le había soltado—. Sam, ¡es una clínica de enfermos mentales!

—Sí, Mercy. Ahí es donde necesito ir.

—¡Pero tú no estás enfermo! Solo confuso... Confuso, sí.

—No. Estoy enfermo y necesito ayuda.

—Yo estoy aquí, yo te puedo ayudar —le suplicó la chica, agarrando su rostro entre sus dos manos.

—Volvería a hacerte daño, Mercy. Necesito alejarme de ti, necesito alejarme de todos, de todo esto por un tiempo.

—No —se lamentó, notando como él se despedía de nuevo—. No quiero que me dejes, no lo hagas.

—Necesito hacerlo. Te quiero, no quiero hacerte daño de nuevo. Necesito ayuda, necesito librarme de Evan, necesito recuperar mi vida, quiero ser Sam Evans otra vez.

—Y yo te necesito a ti, Sam. Solo a ti, no te alejes por favor.

—Si me quieres, comprenderás que es lo que debo hacer y comprenderás también que el dueto no debería salir al mercado el lunes.

—Te quiero, claro que sí. Y no puedes pedirme eso. Nuestro dueto... —Se lamentó Mercedes.

—Si sale al mercado, pronto se enterarán de mi enfermedad e irán a por ti los periodistas, los fans. Todos te darán la espalda y yo no lo soportaría.

—Me da igual, Sam. No me importa. Ambos grabamos ese dueto, nos divertimos haciéndolo. No voy a tirarlo por la borda.

—Y en el álbum pondrá Mercy Jones y Evan Allen —dijo Sam, triste.

Mercy se dio cuenta de lo que Sam quería decir. El dueto era de ellos dos, de Mercy Jones y Sam Evans. Evan Allen no existía, no debería existir.

—Prométeme que lo pensarás, Mercy. Prométeme que detendrás su salida al mercado.

—Te lo prometo, Sam. Haré todo lo posible por pararlo.

—Prométeme algo más.

—¿Qué?

_¡No, por favor! No me pidas que siga adelante con mi vida, al igual que quieres que lo haga con mi disco, no podría._

—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, lo sé. Pero necesito... Necesito saber si tú me esperarás, si me estarás esperando.

—Te esperaré, Sam. Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, el tiempo que necesites. Te esperaré. No tengo que prometértelo, lo haré. Sabes que lo haré.

—Sí...

—Te quiero, Sam. Te quise desde el baile, desde los Nacionales, te quise cuando te marchaste de Lima, te quise cuando triunfaste y luego caíste, te quise en el pasado y te quiero ahora.

—Mercy... —La llamó, derramando una última lágrima antes de besarla con dulzura—. Mi ángel...

Ese sería el último día que pasarían juntos. A la mañana siguiente, Sam haría su maleta e ingresaría en el sanatorio Santa Rosa.

...

Ese mismo día, Mercedes visitó a Kimberly, pidiéndole que parase todo.

—Mercy, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Los productores han dicho que todo está dispuesto.

—Diles que uno de los integrantes no está en condiciones de sacar una canción al mercado.

—¿Es Evan, no? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese imbécil? ¿La ha vuelto a joder, verdad?

—¡No le llames imbécil! —Gritó Mercy, levantándose y haciendo que Kim también se levantase con ella.

—Es un imbécil, Mercy. Solo un imbécil podría tirar por tierra nuestros esfuerzos y nuestras carreras. Es un borracho. ¡Un jodido borracho! Me arrepiento de haber aceptado la propuesta de Jason. ¡Me arrepiento tanto!

—A ti lo que te molesta es que te haya rechazado, Kim. No una, sino varias veces —dijo Mercedes, molesta.

—Por eso, además de imbécil, es idiota.

—¡Eres una zorra! Me pregunto cómo tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de eso. La ventaja en la apuesta me la diste para reírte de mi, ¿verdad? Para hacerme ver que aún teniendo ventaja, no le conseguiría antes que tú. Porque yo no soy guapa, ni delgada como tú. Ni quiero serlo, Kimberly. Escúchame bien, no quiero ser una zorra como tú. ¡Me das asco! ¡Estás despedida! —Le aseguró, girándose para salir por la puerta.

—¿Te has enamorado de él, verdad? Pobre Mercy... El jodido borracho te ha lavado el cerebro para que te pongas de su lado. Despierta Mercedes. Él no te miraría ni en cien años, ni aunque todas las mujeres del planeta se hubiesen extinguido y solo quedases tú. Aún así, ni él ni los demás hombres que quedasen vivos te mirarían.

No, no podía permitirlo. No debía llorar enfrente de ella, Tenía el amor de Sam, lo tenía. Él era suyo y ella, solo de él.

—Él me ama, Kim. Me ama a mí. Me ha dicho que le espere.

—¿Qué le esperes dónde, Mercy? ¿En la parada del bus? Tonta. Espérale sentada, no volverá a ti —Kim pretendía herirla, pero Mercy no la dejó.

—Volverá a mí, tenlo por seguro. Pero tú ya no estarás a mi lado para verlo. Te recuerdo que estás despedida, Kim.

—¡No puedes despedirme después de todo lo que nos he conseguido!

—Me importa una mierda, todo lo que "nos" has conseguido. Me importa una mierda, ¿entiendes? Mercy Jones no se presentará en público hasta que Sam Evans lo haga.

—¡¿Quien cojones es Sam Evans? ! —Gritó.

—Alguien que tampoco representarás —dijo, saliendo por la puerta de la oficina, dispuesta a todo por amor. Su siguiente paso sería visitar a Jason.

...

Él la recibió en su oficina, con el semblante pálido, cansado. Le mostró la silla, pidiéndole que se sentase.

—He despedido a Kim —le contó, nada más sentarse.

—Me lo temía. No es muy buena representante, o se tira a sus clientes o les desquicia. Parece que tu caso es el segundo.

Ella le miró demasiado seria.

—Siento el chiste. Estoy demasiado jodido por todo lo que ha pasado y me evado así. Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás?

—Necesito que pares todo, ya no tengo a Kim, así que necesito que mañana, "Feel my Heart" no salga al mercado.

—¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó.

—¿Sam no te lo pidió?

—Sí, lo hizo, pero decidí dejarlo todo en tus manos. Ya veo que has tomado una decisión. Los productores nos denunciarán por incumplimiento de contrato. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No me importa, lo pagaré.

—¿Con qué dinero? —Le preguntó, preocupado.

—No sé. Con mis ahorros. Trabajaré en lo que sea, limpiaré, lo que haga falta. Pero haz que no salga mañana.

—Sam me lo ha contado todo. No sabes cuánto lo siento, Mercy, de verdad. Yo... yo soy igual que Kim, necesito que lo sepas. Soy igual que ella, soy rastrero y egoísta, pero a pesar de todo le quiero, y me preocupo por él. Soy así, no puedo evitarlo. En este negocio, hay que tener las pilas siempre puestas sino, los demás te pasan por encima.

—Lo sé. No eres igual que ella. Kim no lo habría parado, le llamó imbécil y borracho. Ella se burló, me dijo que no regresaría a mí.

—Lo hará, Mercy. Lo hará, puede que le haya llevado catorce años encontrarte, puede que le lleve más tiempo librarse de Evan Allen, pero volverá a ti. Te quiere, lo sé. Me lo ha dicho, y aunque no lo hubiese hecho, yo lo habría sabido. Ahora, cruza los dedos y déjame hacer un par de llamadas.

Jason Walsh era distinto a Kim, Jason podía ser egoísta y carroñero en su trabajo. Podía ser maleducado y malhablado, pero estimaba a Sam y quería verlo bien y recuperado. Quería volver a relanzar su carrera. Había sido Jason quién lo había levantando tantas y tantas veces, había sido él el que lo había cuidado y protegido de los reporteros, las noches de borrachera. Había sido él y ahora, le echaría de menos.

Le vio con sus dos móviles, la Black Berry y el teléfono fijo haciendo llamadas sin desistir. Gritando unas veces, disculpándose otras. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, no se paró a contarlo pero finalmente, Jason se giró hacia ella y chocó su mano.

—Está hecho. No nos van a demandar. He pedido una prórroga y les he prometido dos canciones más con vosotros. También le he dicho que probablemente hubiese un cambio de nombre artístico, por papeles y eso... y que nos demoraríamos en conseguirlo, por la temática legal.

—¿Cuánto nos han dado? —Preguntó rápidamente Mercedes.

—Un año.

—¿Un año? ¿Crees que tardará tanto?

—Mercy, él volverá a nosotros antes, no te preocupes.

—¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si no lo consigue?

—Lo hará. Es Sam Evans, solo él podría conseguir reencontrarse con la chica que quiso hace catorce años, y solo él podría conseguir que esa chica lo siguiese amando después de tanto tiempo. Es un hombre con suerte, Mercy. Tiene la suerte y nuestro cariño de su lado. Volverá a nosotros, lo sé —Jason se levantó rodeando la mesa, abrazándola con cariño. Ahora él tendría que cuidar de Mercy, Sam se lo había pedido antes de marcharse.

...

No necesitó el año para recuperarse. Saber que Mercy le esperaba fuera alimentó sus ganas de curarse y largarse de ese sanatorio.

Hacía seis meses que no escuchaba la voz de Evan Allen en su cabeza. Hacía nueve que había ingresado en Santa Rosa.

El dueto no había salido al mercado, pero tampoco el álbum de Mercy. Ella no había ido a visitarle, solo Kevin, Jason y su familia lo habían hecho.

Sam le preguntaba por ella a su representante pero Jason solo le respondía que Mercy seguía esperándole fuera. Recordaba sus conversaciones sobre ella como si las hubiese vivido ese mismo día.

—¿Por qué no viene a verme?

—Porque no, Sam. No quiere que la veas.

—¿Por qué Jason, por qué razón?

—Mercy cree que si no la ves, la echarás de menos y harás lo posible por salir de aquí.

—Pero yo quiero verla, Jason. La necesito.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Sam. Lucha. Lucha por curarte, lucha por regresar con ella.

—Ya no oigo a Evan —le confesó.

—Eso es un buen comienzo, Sam.

...

Sam nunca creyó que llegase el día en que viese por última vez los portalones del sanatorio Santa Rosa.

Después de casi diez meses allí, sentía como que el mundo había cambiado por completo. Quizás fuese que él lo veía ahora de distinta forma.

Jason lo recogió en su coche, chocándole la mano y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Bienvenido, Sam, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

—Gracias Jason.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Su avión se ha retrasado, llegarán el miércoles por la mañana.

—Vaya, es una lástima.

—Sí... —dijo Sam, triste—. ¿Has venido solo?

—Si te refieres a si me he traído a Mercy... No, no me la he traído. Estaba ocupada, no ha podido venir.

—¿Ocupada? ¿Con qué? —Después de tanto tiempo, ella no había ido a buscarle.

—La señora Adams. Hoy era su día de visita. Mercy quería venir pero no podía dejarla sola. A pesar de estar viviendo en una residencia, sigue sintiéndose en soledad.

—¿Catherine se ha mudado? —¿La misma que no quería dejar su piso porque le recordaba demasiado a su marido? El mundo había cambiado, en efecto—. ¿Me llevarías allí?

—¿Allí? ¿A la residencia?

—Sí, sí, quiero verla. Verlas, a las dos.

—Está bien, no hay problema —dijo Jason, arrancando el coche.

—Estoy buscando la habitación de la señora Catherine Adams —le dijo a la enfermera de la recepción.

—Es la doscientos uno —le respondió Jason, detrás de él.

—Ah vale. ¿Sabes por dónde queda? Llévame allí, por favor.

Jason le guió, subiendo a la segunda planta en el ascensor, girando en la salida hacia la izquierda.

—Habitación doscientos uno, esta es —dijo Sam, llamando a la puerta.

—¿Qué desea? —Preguntó la enfermera que les había abierto.

—Hemos venido a visitar a Catherine Adams.

—Sí, sí, pasen.

La anciana estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas junto a la ventana. Jason la saludó al entrar.

—Buenos días, señora Adams.

Ella esperó a que la enfermera girase su silla para saludarle también.

—Buenos días Jason... ¡Sam! ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, señora Adams.

—Oh, llámame Catherine —le pidió—. Y ven a darme un abrazo, anda. No sabes cuánto recé por ti, hijo.

—Catherine, siento la manera en la que me marché aquel día. No era yo —se disculpó.

—Claro que lo eras cariño, solo que no querías verlo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Catherine?

—¡Bueno! Estoy bien cuidada, al menos. Dorothy es un amor de mujer. Sería un buen partido, ¿no crees Jason?

La enfermera se sonrojó ante el comentario de la anciana, mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar. No era la primera vez que veía a Jason y esperaba que tampoco fuese la última.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de que Sam recuperase el turno de la palabra.

—¿Dónde está Mercy?

—Oh cariño, se ha ido ya. Hace una media hora.

Sam la miró, desilusionado.

—¿Dijo a dónde iba?

—Se iba a casa —le respondió la anciana.

—¿Me llevarías allí, Jason?

—¿Y haceros de sujeta velas? Ni hablar, toma mis llaves. Ya volveré en taxi —dijo, buscándolas en su bolsillo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Sam las aceptó al momento.

—¡Claro! Yo me quedo con estas dos preciosas señoritas.

—Hijo, aquí solo veo una señorita y esa no soy yo —le dijo la señora Adams, haciendo reír a Dorothy—. Pero lo de preciosa si te lo acepto.

—Fue un gusto verla, Catherine. Prometo que volveré, vendré a verla. Si puedo, si lo consigo, vendré con Mercy, se lo prometo.

La anciana le pidió que se acercase para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Te sigue queriendo, hijo. No te ha olvidado, ha sabido esperar. No la dejes escapar, es ella, cariño, es la mujer para ti.

—Lo sé, no lo haré. Se lo prometo —dijo él, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Se despidió de Jason con la mano y salió por la puerta corriendo, directo hacia una nueva vida.

...

_No vendrá, no vendrá. Ahora ya es libre, no volverá a mí. No se atara a mí._

_No quise ir, no quise ir a verlo. No quería que se sintiese coaccionado. Quería... en el fondo quería que me echase de menos, tanto como yo le extrañé todos estos años. Soy tonta ¡Tonta! Pero no tenía fuerzas para verle y saber que, en cualquier momento, me diría que no me quería._

Mercedes dio un profundo suspiro. Esos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente los últimos días.

Desde que Jason le había dicho que Sam saldría ese día, no había dejado de mortificarse pensando que él no volvería a por ella. Le había dicho que esperase, sí. Pero ¿Y si él había cambiado de opinión?

¿Podría soportarlo? No, no podría. Esos diez meses sin él, habían sido una completa tortura. Muchísimo peor que aquellos catorce años, porque ahora sabría lo que significaría perderlo, ahora sabía cuánto le dolería no sentirlo a su lado. La soledad era su única acompañante, lo había sido toda su vida y lo seguiría siendo si él la rechazaba de nuevo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó insistentemente. Como los latidos de su corazón, deseando que fuese Sam el que se encontrase al otro lado de la puerta.

Salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrió tan rápido como había llegado allí. Era él, Sam estaba en la puerta de su casa. Había venido a por ella.

—Me esperaste —dijo él.

—Volviste —le respondió ella.

Solo esas tres palabras fueron necesarias para entenderse. Solo esas tres.

Ambos buscaron ese abrazo que tanto habían esperado.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, como si quisiesen que ni una partícula de aire se colase entre sus cuerpos, como si sintiesen que si se separaban, si lo hacían, no podrían volver a sentirse jamás.

¿Cuánto estuvieron así? Quizás un minuto, dos, tres... Hasta que él se separó un poco, cerrando la puerta con el pie, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con sus dos manos.

—¿No te irás? —Le preguntó ella.

—¿Me aceptarás? —Le dijo él a modo de respuesta.

Ambos asintieron a la vez, mientras secaban sus lágrimas, que recorrían sus mejillas.

Sam no estaba seguro si debería, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella, pero quería besarla. Quería ser él quién la besase, no quería que ella volviese a suplicarle que aceptase sus besos. Le había dolido verla suplicar.

Se inclinó rozando sus labios suavemente, rodeándole la espalda con sus brazos. Era maravilloso sentir su boca de nuevo, sus labios jugando con los de ella, sentir el sabor de sus lágrimas mezclándose con las suyas.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo al separarse—. No había minuto del día y de la noche que no pensase en ti, que no recordase tus besos y tu piel junto a la mía.

—Oh Sam, yo también te eché de menos —le abrazó de nuevo, estirándose lo máximo posible. Él había vuelto a por ella, estaba curado.

—No quiero permanecer más tiempo lejos de ti, ¿me oyes? Quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, quiero... Quiero casarme contigo.

—¿Casarnos? —dijo ella, ilusionada.

—Sí, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí. Por supuesto que quiero, Sam —Una lágrima volvió a empañar su mirada.

—No llores Mercy, no soporto verte llorar —le pidió, mientras le sacaba la lágrima que había empezado a caer.

—Soy tan feliz. ¡Soy feliz, Sam! Lloro de felicidad.

Él le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Eres preciosa, te ves hermosa... Yo... Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor —dijo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmesí.


	6. Buscando la felicidad

—Eres preciosa, te ves hermosa... Yo... Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor —dijo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmesí.

Ella no respondió. Le besó con pasión llamando por él, llamándolo para que la amase. Ella también quería, también le deseaba. Le había esperado durante tanto tiempo...

Y él también lo había hecho.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentían el calor del otro. Demasiado. Y no podían esperar, ya no.

Ella tiró de él hasta su habitación, mientras él la seguía feliz, radiante. Como nunca antes.

Iba a volver a sentirla, iba a volver a amarla. Se entregaría a él y lo recordaría. Por nada del mundo se olvidaría de su primera vez juntos.

—Espérame aquí —le dijo, nada más entrar en su cuarto.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a buscar preservativos, los tengo en el baño.

—No vayas —le dijo, agarrándola de la mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero tener un hijo contigo —le dijo, suavemente, mirándola a los ojos. Había soñado con ello todas las noches que había permanecido en el sanatorio. Había soñado con un bebé. El hijo de ambos.

—¿Un hijo?

—¿No quieres?

—Sí, claro que quiero. Es solo que, es demasiado pronto.

—Lo sé, tienes razón. Ve a por ellos.

Ella dudó durante un segundo, tan solo un segundo. Entonces, lo supo. Supo que él tenía razón. Supo que ella también lo quería, también deseaba tener un bebé. Había vivido toda una vida sola pero nunca más lo estaría. Ahora le tenía a él, a su futuro marido y buscarían un bebé. Un bebé que recibiría todo el amor del mundo. Tendría una familia. La familia que siempre había soñado.

Volvió a sus brazos, besándole de nuevo suavemente, delicadamente. Abrazándole, estirándose para acariciarle el pelo.

—Quiero tener un bebé —le dijo, una vez separada de él—. Quiero tenerlo.

Sam la besó de nuevo, con ansia, con urgencia. Llevándola hacia la cama mientras la besaba, tumbándola y colocándose encima de ella.

Probó de nuevo sus labios y su boca, buscando su lengua y jugando con la de ella. Le faltaba la respiración, pero no le importaba, ya nada más importaba mientras supiese que ella quería estar con él.

De pronto, la mano izquierda de Mercy le empujó, separándole de ella. Sam aprovechó el momento para dar un profundo suspiro.

—Sam... ¿Podrías... podrías hacer como que somos vírgenes?

—¿Vírgenes? —El chico la miró asombrado.

—Como que ésta no solo es nuestra primera vez juntos, sino también la primera vez de los dos.

—Mercy...

—¿Podrías? Por favor, quiero recordarlo para siempre, así debía haber sido hace catorce años.

Entonces él lo comprendió, entendió a qué se refería. Ella quería borrar todo el pasado oscuro que había existido entre ellos, quería volver atrás en el tiempo, a sus diecisiete años, cuando aún eran novios y no estaban listos para el sexo.

—Sí —le dijo él, arrancándole una sonrisa, mientras le besaba el cuello suavemente.

—Sam...

El chico volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella.

—Si te pido que te detengas, ¿lo harás?

Él se asustó, pero pronto supo a que se refería.

—Me detendré, te lo prometo.

Mercedes le quería y confiaba en él, pero en el fondo de su corazón, todavía tenía miedo de revivir aquella situación traumática que había desencadenado su ingreso en Santa Rosa. Aquella vez él se había detenido, pero ella necesitaba estar segura de que él podría hacerlo nuevamente. Quería amarle, quería entregarse a él pero los malos recuerdos seguían todavía anclados en ella.

—¿Puedo... puedo desnudarte yo? —Le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras Mercedes lo tumbaba en la cama.

Le besó en el pelo, en la frente, le besó en las mejillas, en el cuello, desabrochándole poco a poco la camisa, muy lentamente. Botón a botón, dejaba un beso en cada parte de piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

Besó sus abdominales, abriéndole la camisa del todo y le besó las manos, antes de sacársela.

Ella acarició con sus manos su torso, antes de buscarlo nuevamente con su boca, besándolo en el cuello nuevamente, detrás de su oreja.

Sus manos bajaron a sus zapatos, desatándole los cordones y quitándoselos. Los calcetines se perdieron también entre la ropa de la cama.

Le desabrochó el cinturón despacio, acariciando a veces la excitación que se notaba ya en sus pantalones. Los cuales desabrochó y bajo con mucho cuidado.

La mano de ella lo buscó, acariciándolo por encima de su ropa interior. Frotándolo, excitándolo todavía más, matándole con sus caricias.

Se levantó, pegándola a él por completo, tumbándola encima, moviéndola arriba y abajo para que lo sintiese, mientras la acariciaba por debajo de la camiseta.

—Espera —dijo ella.

Y él se detuvo.

Volvió a besarle, levantándose ambos, quedando ella a horcajadas.

Las manos de Sam volvieron a acariciarla por debajo de la camiseta, levantándosela con suavidad, lento, mientras acariciaba su piel con sus dedos meñiques al subírsela.

La besó en el cuello, la besó de nuevo en los labios, juntando su lengua con la de ella, mientras trataba de quitarle el sujetador. Buscó sus pechos una vez libres y los besó, se perdió en ellos con su lengua, lamiéndolos.

—Detente por favor.

Sam ahogó una queja, mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella le besaba de vuelta, dándole la salida otra vez.

Le bajó las mallas, descubriendo su trasero, acariciándolo con sus manos. Ella se levantó finalmente, para que él se lo bajase, pero no solo le bajó el pantalón, sino también su ropa interior, que acabó en el suelo formando un lío con las mallas.

Ella volvió a su posición sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, mientras él la movía lentamente, frotándola contra su miembro. Solo quedaba entre ellos una pieza de ropa, sus calzoncillos.

Sam quería sacárselos, quería sentirla por completo, pero ella no se lo permitía. Seguía encima de él, frotándose contra él, besándole, devorando su boca. Él no podía aguantarlo más, pero no la apartaría de encima. No haría nada que ella no quisiese. Si le decía que parase, se detendría. Lo primero era ella, lo más importante de todo.

Supo que estaba próxima al orgasmo cuando la chica empezó a moverse más deprisa sobre él. Pero sin embargo, él fue el que llegó antes, manchando su ropa interior mientras se liberaba. Y ella le siguió, llegando a la cima, como si fuesen dos adolescentes inexpertos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, viendo cómo él se movía para sacarse los calzoncillos sucios.

—Esta no es una buena forma de tener bebés —se rió él.

—Ahora estamos empatados —dijo ella.

—Lo dices... ¿Lo dices por aquella noche en la que casi lo hicimos?

—Esa misma, la del café.

—¿La del café? —Le preguntó girándola sobre él y acostándose encima.

—No me veas así, no he podido mirar ese bote de café de la misma forma después de esa noche.

Él se rió, besándola de nuevo, mientras acariciaba sus caderas con sus manos.

—¿Crees que podríamos intentarlo otra vez? —Le preguntó.

—Sí. Pero, despacio.

—Despacio.

Ella había conseguido excitarle de nuevo. Su miembro acarició su entrada un par de veces antes de intentar penetrarla.

La chica se movió un poco cuando por fin lo sintió totalmente dentro.

—Despacio —le recordó.

—Sí, despacio.

Y empezó a moverse lentamente, muy lentamente, mientras ella sentía por primera vez su miembro libre en su interior.

Libre, natural y sin protecciones.

—Espera —le dijo.

Él se detuvo mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

Mercedes lo incitó a que siguiese, agarrando su trasero y dejando en él sus manos, aumentando su velocidad.

—Sam...

Él se detuvo, antes siquiera de que ella se lo pidiese.

—No. No te detengas, no ahora —le apremió, mientras él acariciaba sus pechos con su mano, a medida que entraba y salía de ella con rapidez. Fuertes empujes, gemidos que les acompañaban lo excitaban todavía más.

—Te quiero —le dijo, antes de derretirse en su interior.

Ella le recibió, alcanzándole a la vez donde él ya se había ido.

Volando juntos, en busca de una cigüeña.

...

Meses después...

—Están ustedes viendo "Buenas noches, Kentucky" —dijo la rubia presentadora nada más entrar y bajar las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, Amanda —la recibió su compañero.

—Buenas noches, Clark. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Estupendamente, ¿y a ti?

—Perfecto.

—¿Cómo le ha ido el día de hoy a nuestro fabuloso público? —Preguntó Clark.

—¡Bien! —exclamó el público a gritos.

—¿De qué hablaremos hoy en nuestro programa, Amanda?

—Hoy hablaremos de Sam Evans y Mercy Jones, Clark.

Decenas de aplausos inundaron las gradas.

—Sam Evans, antes conocido como Evan Allen, y su mujer, Mercy Jones empezarán esta noche su gira de conciertos aquí, en el mismísimo Kentucky. Sus fans no podrían estar más agradecidos.

—Tengo entendido que la gira durará dos meses y que recorrerán las principales ciudades de los Estados Unidos, ¿no, Amanda?

—Sí, Clark. La gira arrancará aquí. Si sus fans quieren tener la suerte de verlos juntos en el escenario, deberían apresurarse en conseguir las entradas. Nos han llegado noticias de que en algunos estados ya se han agotado.

—¡Ya sabéis, público! ¡Corred, que se agotan!

El público volvió a aplaudir, efusivamente.

—Hace más de un año, Sam Evans, en ese entonces Evan Allen, terminaba su gira en éste mismo lugar en el que hoy estará acompañado de su mujer. Les deseamos muchísima suerte y que ésta vez, Dios se ponga de su lado, Amanda.

—Afortunadamente, Clark, en la "Avalancha de Kentucky" no hubo ningún herido grave, aunque lo ocurrido, apartó durante meses al cantante de su carrera musical, teniendo incluso que ingresar en una clínica psiquiátrica, donde lo trataron y lo convirtieron en lo que hoy es, y en lo que miles de fans quieren y aclaman.

—Y ha sentado cabeza... ¿Es verdad que se enamoraron durante las grabaciones del videoclip?

—Gente cercana a ambos dicen que se conocían ya de antes, Clark.

—Yo quiero, desde aquí, desearles muchísima suerte a los dos. Kentucky les apoya, no podrían haber escogido mejor lugar para comenzar la gira.

—En eso tienes toda la razón, Clark —le sonrió Amanda.

...

Mercedes salió del baño de la habitación, alcanzando a oír parte de los comentarios finales.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Tienes miedo de que ocurra lo mismo? —Insistió su mujer, sentándose en la cama junto a él, mientras en la televisión pasaban imágenes de ellos dos riéndose, paseando juntos y cantando sus canciones.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Hey! ¡Todo saldrá bien, Sam! De verdad, todo saldrá bien. Estoy contigo, estoy aquí, a tu lado —dijo, agarrándole la mano—. No debes tener miedo, ya les oíste. Kentucky nos apoya, a los dos.

Él reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando profundamente.

—Esta es la prueba de fuego, Mercy.

—Lo sé, y la pasaremos, de verdad.

—Echo de menos a Catherine. No me gusta pensar que la hemos dejado sola de nuevo —dijo él, triste.

—Pronto regresaremos a casa y volverá con nosotros, mientras tanto, Jason y Dorothy la cuidan y la miman, no te preocupes.

—¿Jason y Dorothy? ¿Tú crees? —rió Sam—. Yo creo que están demasiado tiempo ocupados cuidándose y mimándose el uno al otro.

—Como nosotros, Sam —ella lo acompañó en su risa—. Y no por ello la dejamos de lado.

—Siempre tienes razón, Mercy —le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Estás listo?

—Más que listo —dijo, saltando y levantándose de la cama.

—Sam...

—¿Sí?

\- Te tengo una sorpresa preparada esta noche.

—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata? —Dijo, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—¡Es una sorpresa! —Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo quiero saberla, quiero saberla, quiero saberla —le dijo, mientras se separaba para hacerle cosquillas.

—En el escenario, Sam. Lo sabrás en el escenario, después de cantar "Feel my Heart"

—¿Me va a gustar? —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Creo que te va a encantar!

...

—¡Buenas noches, Kentucky! —Gritó Sam, apareciendo en el escenario.

—¡Saaaam! ¡Saaaam! ¡Saaaam! ¡Saaaam! —Todo el público coreaba su nombre.

—¿Cómo estáis?

—¡Bien!

—¡No os oigo!

—¡Bien!

—¿Listos para pasároslo genial?

—¡Sí!

Entre el público, los fans saltaban con camisetas, pósters y pancartas de ambos.

—Pero, ¿quién falta aquí? —Les preguntó—. ¡¿Quién nos falta aquí? !

—¡Mercy! ¡Mercy! ¡Mercy!

—¿Cómo? ¡No os oigo!

—¡Mercy! ¡Mercy! ¡Mercy! ¡Mercy! ¡Mercy!

—¡Mercy! Cariño, te llaman aquí.

—¡Buenas noches, Kentucky! ¿Cómo estáis? —Dijo la chica, entrando en el escenario.

—¡Meeeercy! ¡Meeeercy! ¡Meeeercy! ¡Meeeercy! ¡Meeeercy!

—¡¿Estáis listos? —Les chilló.

—Oh, ¡yo estoy más que listo! —Se rió Sam, haciendo que el público estallase en risas con él.

Su mujer pasó por su lado, seductora, y se detuvo enfrente de él, pasando su mano por su hombro, mientras el público les gritaba.

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Se estiró para besarle suavemente, pero él lo profundizó durante unos segundos, separándose después, viéndola alejarse moviendo sus caderas. No pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior, ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar de observar su trasero mientras ella se dirigía al otro extremo del escenario.

—¡Creo que me he enamorado! —Les chilló, haciendo que todos estallasen en risas de nuevo.

Cantaron dos o tres canciones que los fans todavía no conocían pero no tardarían demasiado en aprender, antes de cantar "Feel my Heart" que todo el público se sabía.

Era maravilloso verlos cantar. Las mejores voces, los mejores acordes en una canción.

Cuando terminaron, el público chilló y aplaudió hasta cansarse mientras ellos se miraban felices.

Sam supo que la sorpresa estaba próxima a llegar.

Mercy le sonrió, agarrando la mano libre que no sostenía su micrófono, y la llevó hacia su vientre, acariciándolo con ella.

Él la miró a los ojos y lo comprendió.

—¿Estás... estás embarazada? —Le susurró sin que se oyese.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr ya por su mejilla.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Chilló él, tirando el micrófono al suelo.

La besó, mientras sus manos la abrazaban y le acariciaban la espalda.

¡Iba a ser padre! ¡Iban a tener un bebé! ¡Oh Dios mío!

Él público se quedó callado, sospechando, pero esperando a que uno de ellos se pronunciase.

Sam no dejaba de besar a su mujer, por todas partes, en la frente, en las mejillas, en el pelo, en su boca.

¡Un bebé! ¡Iban a tener un bebé!

De pronto, recordó donde estaban y fue cuando vio cómo cientos de personas les miraban esperando.

Agarró el micrófono que Mercy llevaba aún en su mano, la rodeó con su brazo derecho y dijo en voz alta.

—¡Voy a ser padre!

Todo el público empezó a chillar, aplaudir y abrazarse los unos a los otros, mientras ellos les miraban felices.

—Te quiero —se inclinó para decirle al oído.

Ella le sonrió, antes de besarle nuevamente.


	7. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegó finalmente el epílogo... y con él mi despedida, muchas gracias por leerlo, si habéis conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Ojalá os haya gustado.

—A ver, sostén tú a la niña y yo llevo las cosas para adentro. O no, espera, espera aquí a que yo vuelva. Yo llevo las cosas y luego vuelvo por ti y por la niña. O debería llevaros a vosotras y luego volver a por las cosas —dijo Sam, una vez había aparcado su coche delante de la casa.

—Sam, cálmate. No estoy manca, ni coja. Puedo perfectamente entrar sola en mi casa, ¿estamos?

—¡Qué genio tiene tu mami, princesita!

Mercedes frunció los labios en desacuerdo.

—Creo que os ayudaré a entrar, y luego regresaré a por las cosas. Sí, eso será lo mejor.

Mercedes se rió. No podía evitarlo, era divertidísimo. El mejor momento había sido cuando se había empeñado en encender el coche con las llaves de casa.

Él les sujeto la puerta para que entrasen en casa, mientras cerraba su coche con el mando de la llave.

—¡Hey! ¡Ya habéis llegado! —Jason llegó a saludarles.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Sam.

—Está en la cocina, Dorothy le está preparando la merienda.

Todos se dirigieron allí.

La señora Adams estaba sentada a la mesa mientras Dorothy le servía un trozo de tarta.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó nada más verlos entrar—.¡Dejadme verla!

Mercy fue a sentarse en una silla que Dorothy había colocado al lado de Catherine.

La señora observó a la niña, comiéndola con los ojos.

—Es preciosa, Mercy. ¡Mirad que mofletillos tiene! Oh, ¡es preciosa! —Le dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar—. Al fin un nieto, aunque no sea mío de verdad.

—Claro que es tuyo —le dijo Sam, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Es tu nieta Cathy.

—¿Cathy? —Se los quedó mirando a los dos, a uno y luego a otro, mientras las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos.

—Cathy —le respondió Mercy.

—¿Le habéis puesto mi nombre? —preguntó ella, emocionada.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca hubiésemos encontrado un mejor nombre, Catherine. Todo te lo debemos a ti.

—No, hijo —dijo emocionada, tratando de secarse las lágrimas que no la dejaban ver—.Yo os lo debo todo a vosotros. Cuando mi Robert se fue al cielo, creí que me quedaría sola, pero Dios me regaló a Mercy, y luego a ti. Y después a Dorothy y a Jason, y ahora a este angelito. Dios no podría darme una familia mejor.

Sam la abrazó, secándole las lágrimas.

—Os quiero, cariño.

—Y nosotros a ti, Catherine —le dijo Mercy, pasándole el brazo por la espalda, acariciando a su vez el pelo de Sam.

—Oh, no me hagáis llorar más, estoy muy fea cuando lloro —se quejó dijo la anciana, arrancándoles a todos una sonrisa—. Vamos, acostad a este angelito en su cuna o empezará a imitarme.

Todos volvieron a reírse ante su comentario.

—Cathy... Tienes los mejores padres del mundo —le dijo a la niña, antes que ellos se la llevasen al piso de arriba.

Sam acompañó a su mujer y a su bebé, entrando en el cuarto de la pequeña.

Mercy la dejó en la cuna tapándola con sus mantitas ya preparadas, mientras la observaba feliz. Su marido la abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Catherine tiene razón.

Mercy ladeó la cabeza para verlo.

—¿En que?

—Es un angelito, nuestro angelito —dijo mientras agarraba una de las manitas de la bebé.

—Lo conseguimos, Sam. Conseguimos salir adelante.

Él apoyó su cabeza en su hombro después de dejar un beso en él, mientras observaba como su bebé agarraba su mano.

—Todo lo que amo está en esta habitación. Lo sois todo para mí, Mercy.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en la suya y suspiró profundamente, sintiendo sus manos rodeándola.

Habían sufrido, habían llorado, pero ahora, eran felices. Al fin, nada podría empeñar su felicidad. Él tenía razón, todo lo que amaban estaba en esa habitación.

—Te quiero, Sam —le acarició una de sus manos, mientras él movía su cabeza para besarla en el pelo.

—Y yo a ti, Mercy. Te quiero —le dijo al oído, pegando su cabeza a la de ella.

Se quedaron allí, abrazados, pegados el uno al otro, dedicándose besos, caricias y palabras de amor mientras observaban como su bebé se iba quedando poco a poco dormida. Eran una familia, una verdadera familia.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leerlo. :) No dudéis en hacerme saber qué os ha parecido. ^^ Besos y abrazos.
> 
> Syl


End file.
